The Check
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: Never write a check your butt can't cash is the old adage and Rick Grimes proves to Michonne and her family that any check he writes is good as the paper it's drawn from. AU and possible OOC. Other characters intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**The Check**

* * *

"Do you have the paperwork so I can get Andre enrolled in school?"

"Who're you talking to?"

"I am talking to you."

Granny Mabel flipped the pancakes and scrambled the eggs, "No you are not." She was good at ignoring me until she got the right results.

This woman has entered my home. She has taken over my home. She demands respect. But she confuses me, and I think that is how she gained control.

Granny Mabel has been in my home for the last five months. I have grown close to three kids that are not my own. Andre is doing much better health wise, and he is looking forward to going to kindergarten. His cancer is in remission.

It was 8 am, and I needed to get to the private school by 9 am. I knew the Dean and the Superintendent personally and my donations to the academy in the past helped with squeezing Andre in. I just didn't know how long this dance with Granny Mabel would be if I did not cooperate with her.

I knew Michonne would be surprised. I don't see much of her. She is always in her room studying for the bar exam. I guess that little win fall supplied by me came in handy more ways than I had originally thought.

The other two kids, Noah who was 12, Michonne's nephew and Abigail who was 8, Michonnes daughter were already dressed in their uniforms sitting at the table eating breakfast that Granny Mabel served them.

I had enrolled them at Pinnacle Academy. Top private school in the state of Georgia. My sizable donation got them in the mostly white school. Granny Mabel pointed the race thing out, but she didn't complain. She said all her grandkids were smart if not smarter than all the other kids in a 10-mile radius. Not sure what distance has to do with intelligence and I refuse to broach the subject with her because again she confuses me and I think she enjoys my befuddlement or at least being the cause of it.

"Good Morning Granny Mabel." I gave her what she wanted to get the information I was inquiring so I could be on my way.

"There you go. Now we are talking Richard. Don't ever greet me with out a good morning. It confuses me because we certainly ain't fucking."

"Granny Mabel! There are children in the kitchen."

I was still stunned at the language she uses around the children. When she gets excited, it's even worse.

"They heard me say fucking before and I use it mostly as an adverb, ain't that right Noah?"

"It can be used as an adjective too." Noah offered as he ate the last of his eggs.

All I could do was shake my head before I continued with what I originally came in the kitchen for, "Do you know where Andres paperwork is, so I can get everything finalized at the school today?"

"Go wake up Michonne. She should have it ready for you."

I didn't have time to mourn my wife with them in my house. My wife died in the car accident 5 months ago, and her death brought an immediate invasion at first on my nerves, my senses and eventually my heart. They had become my family of sorts. All because of a check I wrote.

...  
A/N: I had to get this silliness out of my system so please forgive me for not working on Honey Bee. I promise I will get back to the Honey Bee. That Shame just has a way of working on Honey Bee and me I want to do it justice based on it's underlined Themes. Autism I need to be careful with, and I have to make sure my mind is right before proceeding with Honey Bee...Enough about Honey Bee...

This is a silly story that needed to be told. No infidelity but the theme would be the proper time to Mourn/Grieve and moving on.  
Hopefully, that is the take a way from this tale.


	2. Chapter 2

"You better not be writing a check your ass can't cash. That is what I told him. Don't be handing me no check that is going to be bouncing all over Gotdamn town."

The reporter had tried to get Granny Mabel to tame down the language, and Granny Mabel thought that was what she was doing by not using God's name in vain.

"Mr. Grimes was discovered as the person writing blank checks to random people, but you were the first one to cash yours for a million dollars. What made you put a million dollars on there?"

"Well he wrote the check with the date and his name and the amount part was blank. He said what ever the dollar amount put it in. Whatever it would take to make you whole and that he was sorry. Very sorry. Hell, my Great Grandbaby has cancer that destroyed his kidney. I would write 5 million if that were needed to help my great grandson Andre. He's only five years old. He can read and write, and he knows Algebra and a little bit of calculus...at least that is what he says those symbols and numbers are about."

"Did you know Mr. Rick Grimes was rich?" The reporter asked Granny Mabel.

"No, ma'am. I just knew we were in a bad way. We were on our way to take Andre to the hospital you know. He has cancer. He was sickly and then BAM...His wife's car was coming flipping from the other side of the highway over the median to our side of the road and hit us head on you see. It was like slow motion. All I said was Shit and Jesus."

"Were you hurt?"

"No, ma'am. My Grandbaby was injured a little, but the kids were buckled in unhurt. I wasn't hurt, but Mike was dead. God came right on time for that one. No tears for that no good son of a bitch. Now that was conniving motherfucker right there."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"That rat bastard took money that we didn't have and did dope with it. Michonne may not tell it, but that is what I know he did with some of it. I know he didn't pay the Rent because we were evicted.

I know one thing, not one tear was shed. Not on my watch. Michonne laid up in the hospital, and I got my youngest Grandbaby dealing with cancer and needing a kidney. Not a God damn tear you hear me? Sorry Got damn tear. Not one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do we have only twenty-three dollars in our bank account, Mike?" Michonne was trying not to lose her shit. They were on the way to the hospital they had enough money to pay for the medication to help sustain Andre.

"I had to pay the rent."

Michonne knew that was a lie because she had just got off the phone with the landlord when they were getting into the minivan to take Andre to the hospital.

"Mike, why do we have only 23.00 in our bank account?" Michonne asked a second time.

Michonne was on the passenger side. Mike was driving. Granny Mabel was in the backseat with five-year-old Andre who was sickly, Noah and Abigail. Everyone was buckled in the mini van as Mike was driving to the hospital that was five more miles a way.

The bank account had 23.00 dollars the other accounts were all negative. Michonne couldn't understand how that could be.

Granny did all those fund raisers at the church and the corner store for a kidney transplant for Andre. They were saving money since they didn't have health insurance that would help unless they met the high deductible. They had just been given the money for the deductible, and it was gone. All gone except 23.00 and some change.

"I fucking told you I had to pay the rent and-" ERRRR. BAM. SCREECH.

Everything went in slow motion.

A car from the other side of the highway traveling in the opposite direction flipped over the center-divide and came in contact with so much force with the van that Michonne was in causing it to flip and spin out of control. Two additional vehicles were involved in the collision. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Granny we have an eviction notice!" Noah exclaimed. The note attached to their apartment door indicated the information.

Granny took the note off the door of the apartment. All she could do was shake her head. She took her cellphone and called her Grandson Tyrese and Sheriff Herschel to help break the lock so they could get some of their things. The kids needed their clothes and Michonne will need her laptop at least.

Michonne was still in the hospital, unconscious along with Mike who was in the morgue and Andre admitted into the children ICU. Granny Mabel took what she could carry, Noah carried what he could, and Abigail did the same.

Granny Mabel found herself on Rick Grimes doorstep. In her mind, it was all his fault. It was his fault that they were homeless and by the address on his check and how the hospital took the check without blinking when they saw his name, Granny Mabel felt that this was the least he could do.

Rick's wife Lori who was high on heroin when she collided with a car on the highway that flipped them through the air over the median on to a mini-van. The officers were surprised that Rick was practically unscathed in the Audi SUV.

"Can I help you?" Rick answered his front door.

"Yes, you can by moving to the side and letting us in. " Granny Mabel was on Ricks door step. Her dollar store glasses were sliding down to the tip of her nose as she eyed him right back. She was glad that he broke eye contact first that meant she could have her way with him. Push over.

"What?" Rick was confused by the demand by the older woman that he had to deal with in the hospital for the two days she, and he was there. He knew the check he handed her was written for a million. He gave the hospital administrator the go ahead with cashing it since he was a big donator of the hospital he knew the hospital director personally.

"Because your wife has caused us to be uprooted, I think the least you could do-The Christian thing to do is let us stay here now that these two kids and I have been evicted."

"Evicted?"

"Yes, if things would have gone as planned and we weren't in a car accident that was caused by your wife, we would have made it back in time to be legal squatters. Now move aside, until we can find better arrangements."

Against his better judgment, Rick stepped aside.

Ms. Mabel took one look inside the very large beautiful home and knew there would be no better arrangements.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick went to the room next to his master suite and knocked twice. He didn't know why his heart was racing but it was when ever he talked to her. Their interactions were very limited as far as how much time they spent together but as far as dealing with the children, the children he found his excuse to engage her...Michonne.

She was embarrassed at first of her predicament and of her Granny bogarting the family into this stranger home as if it was community property. Michonne trusted her granny after the fiasco with Mike. Granny never liked pothead Mike. Mike death caused no tears to be shed from Michonne nor Granny Mabel. The children did not know how to process the absence of their father who was pretty much absent before his death.

"Make sure we cremate him so he can feel the fires of hell." Granny Mabel shouted as she walked out of Michonnes hospital room ranting and raving.

"Hi." Rick swallowed visibly the heart of his that was stuck in his throat as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Good Morning." Michonne responded with a small smile.

"Sorry, Good Morning. According to your Granny Mabel you say Good Morning to people you ain't fucking. You and I definitely aren't ...you know...I keep forgetting my manners with you and your granny."

Michonne couldn't help but laugh, "Granny..."

Rick was smiling at her. He was blushing but he loved her laugh and how her face would light up and her eyes would dance with merriment. For a moment he forgot what he was standing there for, his reason for knocking on her bedroom door. She was absolutely beautiful. Every day she was becoming more and more breath taking. He had to remember to breathe.

"You want to come in?"

"Umm...well, I got a meeting at the school Pinnacle Academy but I need Andre's birth certificate and physical form." Rick scratched his head. He didn't leave the doorway.

"I can come with you if you like. I am tired of studying and thought I take a 24 hour break."

"Sure...I mean he is your son and I know he would like that. To spend more time with you."

"He definitely loves you that is for sure. He thinks you would make a fine action hero called Dollar Signs." They both laughed. "You definitely act like your his father." Michonne immediately became apprehensive for saying what she said.

"I definitely love him and it makes it easy because you allow me to take care of you..." Rick was going to say, _you all_ , but for whatever reason he couldn't think to finish. It was happening again.

They were having another moment where time seemed to stand still. Where it was just them two connected by thoughts, strings of words, private dreams and unspeakable fantasies.

Michonne tried to make light of the mood, "Well, I am dressed, bed is made, Laptop closed, I say you got me for twenty-four hours." She wanted to insert her foot in her mouth but was pleasantly surprised by his response.

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne had passed out at my doorstep when she arrived the very first time to my home almost six months ago. Granny Mabel was banging on the door for me to answer. For someone to answer. I carried her inside and placed her in a spare room that would eventually become her room. Granny Mabel thought she had to remind me that Michonne just lost her husband Mike and may lose her son Andre if they didn't find a kidney soon. The doctors had put Andre in a coma so his body didn't have to work so hard. Michonne was literally out for two days. Exhausted. Visibly exhausted.

I don't know...the house was chaotic to me. I know I wasn't in my right mind. I was overwhelmed. I found myself in my car driving to the hospital to see what could be done and the determination would possibly give me an idea when my home would become my own again.

Andre was hooked to a dialysis. His cancer had not yet spread but he needed a kidney. He was so small. I sat at his bedside and I began to talk. It was like words were leaving me freely. More sentences that I normally wouldn't have spoken with out being encouraged to do so. I came to visit him when I knew it would just be him and I alone. I shared my hopes for him and how I would try my best to help. I also talked about Lori. I thought he would want to know a little about how I came about being in his room. I talked and talked and talked. I ran into Michonne, who was surprised to see me. We actually collided. She had a Big Kat.

"A Big Kat?" I asked.

"It helps my nerves." She admitted.

"Is that so?" I was amused.

"If I didn't have all this going on I would be really embarrassed about our living arrangement, but I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for all you have done for us. All that you continue to do."

I don't know why I was startled by it. Startled by her appreciation. Her humbleness. How it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be around her especially with her losing her husband because of my wife.

We were standing there almost lost for words in the entryway of Andre's private room that I arranged.

"I have a friend. He's a top doctor in Seattle. I have arranged for him to see about Andre."

"He needs a kidney and I have no idea where to get one. It's not like they have them at a store and I can browse down an aisle or two until I come upon the right one. Pure torture when you have to wait and hope someone is a match. I lost my husband but I don't know what I would do if I were to lose my baby."

I didn't know what to do with that. Her tears that were flowing freely. Her vulnerability. Her desire for her son to live. I wanted to embrace her and tell her things will be okay. I felt like things would be but I couldn't embrace her. I was frozen.


	7. Chapter 7

A match was found. I waited with Michonne and Granny Mabel who did a lot of mumbling that ended with Jesus. We began to literally take turns pacing the floor of the hospital waiting room.

My parents were excited to have Noah and Abigail while I waited with Michonne and Granny.

My parents, Frank and Ella Grimes didn't ask any questions about how I acquired the children when I brought them over to the farm. My Mom and Dad instantly embraced them and put them to work with pay. I think it was about not having grand children to provide them that my parents began to develop a strong attachment.

Lori and I didn't have kids. We were definitely too selfish at the time and with Lori's drug use and death, I suppose it was best.

I thought it would be difficult for Abigail and Noah at first since they both had an un-natural fear of animals. Didn't matter what kind. Afraid. I believed that it had something to do with Granny Mabel, but I have yet to confirm it. Noah and Abigail warmed up to the idea within a few minutes upon being greeted by my mother's black poodle named Caesar.

When I came to pick them up, they didn't want to leave. I called Granny Mabel to tell her.

"Good! Let them learn about hard work on a farm. Better than reading about it."

Eugene who I flew down from Seattle came out of surgery with one of the staff doctors. They both confirmed that the surgery was a success and that now we had to wait to see if he reject the kidneys or not. That was our first embrace between Michonne and me in the waiting room while Granny Mabel rubbed my back still mumbling a prayer that always ended with Jesus.

Andre was definitely a fighter. A battle won. We were ecstatic. Not completely out of the woods but it was a wonderful day when Michonne and I went to pick him up from the hospital to bring him to my house. He was so in awe looking out the car window. It was pretty funny.

"Mr. Rick...when I write my first comic you are going to be my first super hero."

"Oh yeah?" I parked the car as close to the front door as possible.

Michonne asked, "What would his name be, Baby?"

"Dollar Signs."

I thought it the oddest thing but I couldn't help laughing along especially with Michonne giggling with Andre. Her face took on a new light. She was happy.

"Well, what type of powers would I have?" I asked.

"Blinding the enemy with money and saving kids like me."


	8. Chapter 8

I Love Mr. Rick.

I like when he calls me Abby. The way he says it is different. I prefer Abigail but I let Mr. Rick call me Abby.

I like my bedroom too. I like my room so much it makes me cry that I have to one day leave if Granny finds us a better arrangement. I can't imagine anything better than this. I have flowers that Mr. Rick and I Painted on my walls and a big Honey Bee. I really like my room that has it's own bathroom too. I don't have to share nothing.

I like my school too. I like that we don't have to take the bus. I like when the driver takes us but I really like that Mr. Rick takes us most times because Sam didn't believe that we live with Mr. Rick. He didn't believe it until he saw Mr. Rick walk me to class. Mr. Rick wanted to have words with the teacher because he did not want Granny Mabel to do it. He did not want Granny Mabel handling anything outside the house that had his name stamped on it. He spoke to my teacher about not calling on me more. Mr. Rick said he would handle it and have the teacher make it more fair.

I don't like Sam who's in my class. I am almost smarter than most of them in my class with the exception of Sam...we are equal.

I don't like him. He always has to be first and he whines when I beat him with the answers to the teachers questions on the board or if the teacher calls on me. He is a teachers pet for sure. Granny says keep your eyes on the teachers pet they are the most conniving two face son of a bit...Sorry. Mr. Rick says we need to stop repeating everything Granny says because some people won't understand that Granny is senile. He made me promise not to tell Granny Mabel.

Sam knows Mr. Rick. He says his Mama plan to marry him one day and that he will be a fine daddy for him and his brother Ron, since his daddy left with the nurse name Carol. Sam always sits with me at lunch. He doesn't care that I don't like him. I think he doesn't want to sit by himself.

I have been having nightmares of being homeless.

Mr. Rick is different than my daddy. He ask me what I am scared about. My daddy would tell me to Go to Sleep. I don't know how to tell him what I am most afraid about. I am most afraid that he will one day find someone else and make us move out before Granny could find us a better arrangement. I don't know how to tell him that I love him and that I wish he was my daddy. So I pray that he loves my Momma and want to marry her so we can stay with him. I think he likes my Momma. He is always staring at her. He stutters too when he talks to her. I hear him when he is talking to himself after he talks to her that he is an idiot.

When it is bedtime he comes to check up on me and then Noah. Mr. Rick comes in my room to pray with me. He says he isn't sure about a GOD in _a_ sky but if I believe then he will try to believe. He's weird. He says his prayers out loud. He waits until I am finished praying for my brother Andre and then he goes on and on what he wants God to do that I eventually fall asleep.

Door is always left open. Granny Mabel says let no man come in my room, Cousin, uncle, or Priest trying to close no door. She told me to scream if it ever happened and she would knock the sh...sorry... She would knock the door down.

Mr. Rick is like a good Daddy. He has no kids of his own but he seemed like he had a lot of practice.


	9. Chapter 9

I like Mr. Rick.

He taught me how to tie a neck tie today. Last week we changed a tire. I like my school and I like going to the farm too. Ms. Ella and Mr. Frank are nice to me. They are Mr. Rick's parents. Mr. Frank let me drive the tractor and feed the chickens. He says I am a good tractor driver.

I never had anyone tell me I was good at something outside of books. Mike said I was a sissy and a nerd. Mr. Rick would always ask me what I had on my mind or what I was thinking. I never had a grown up other than my Aunt Mimi care about my thoughts. I feel like I can trust him to not hurt us. To not hurt me. I tell him about my Dad being in jail. I tell him how I miss my Dad.

Mr. Rick, hugs me when I am feeling down and I can't stop crying. My crying makes him cry. I didn't know if Granny Mabel wanted him to know but I told him everything. I did. He didn't call me a sissy for crying either. I told him about needing a place to live, how we lived when my Uncle Mike was alive and not having any friends when I did go to school. I was tired of bullies and I was glad that my Uncle was dead because he was a bully.

"I want to thank you for telling me this Noah. What you shared is between you and I. No one else. I will never hurt you or your family. What means a lot to you means a lot to me. Honestly, crying is the healthiest thing you can ever do. Doesn't matter, man, woman, or child. Doesn't matter. Let's get some ice cream sundaes. Just you and me."

I like that Mr. Rick takes me places and it's just us two. We have gone to the movies a few times and he takes me shopping for clothes or shoes. Whatever I need, he is there to listen or help.

I mean my Aunt and Granny would do the same if they were able but it's different somehow. I feel like I belong. I never felt that before. I don't want to not have that feeling or go without it. I hope that Mr. Rick would let us continue to stay. I like living in the fancy house. Much better than the apartment. I never had a room of my own before. I never had the things that I do now. I have my own cellphone. I have a debit card and I get an allowance and Mr. Frank pays me for getting up to feed the chickens while Abby collect the eggs with Ms. Ella when we go over to the farm on the weekends.

I don't want to go back to the way things were before Mr. Rick came into our lives. I don't.


	10. Chapter 10

I was nervous with Michonne in the car with me and Andre. I don't know what made her take my hand as I drove but she reached for it and gave it a slight squeeze and I squeezed back. Andre was in the back seat humming a tune that was on the radio as I quickly spied on him using my rearview mirror. He didn't seem to notice what his mother and I were doing even if it was just holding each other's hand.

She mouthed _Thank You_ when I was brave enough to look at her when I had stopped the car at a long stop light. She smiled and I couldn't breathe. I forgot that we were waiting for a green light and it took a couple of honks to get me driving.

She began caressing my hand with her thumb and I caressed hers right back.

We arrived 10 minutes early. I didn't want to stop what we were doing, our hands joined together like they were, but we had to get Andre who was absolutely excited out of his car seat and out of the car.

Andre had to take a placement test and we waited outside. We both were hoping he did well in order to place out of kindergarten to another level. We talked briefly about it.

I was surprised nonetheless when she smiled a half smile taking my hand again in the hall, connected by our fingers linking together. When the testing administrator came out, we let go. We were both so blown away by the results we took turns hugging Andre.

When we were back in the car we commenced to handholding again. It was nice. Her hands were soft. It was real nice.

I thought we would go to a little restaurant to celebrate but Andre was fast asleep. Michonne was okay with just her and I celebrating. We dropped Andre off back at the house. I carried him inside and laid him on his bed in what was considered his room. I don't think he got any sleep the night before. He was excited about finally being able to go to school.

"Where's Michonne?" Granny Mabel asked me as I was about to leave my home.

"She's in the car, Granny Mabel. We were going to take Andre to celebrate his placement scores but he had fallen asleep. He's in his room.'

"So it's just going to be you and Michonne?"

"Well..." I had absolutely no idea why that simple question had me stumped when the answer was an obvious yes.

"Richard, I know I don't say this to you enough but thank you. Thank you for getting her out of that room and to get some fresh air. Now have some fun and don't come back early neither."

I stood there for a moment not sure what just happened but it sounded like I had Granny Mabel's blessing of sorts and the Thank you was the added bonus.

I smiled and stepped out of my house to get back in the car. Michonne had linked up her phone to my car audio and had what she liked to listen to coming from my speakers: Alexander O'Neal, Sunshine. It created the whole mood for the rest of the day. It was nice. I reached for her hand but she moved it ...teasing, and then our hands connected again as I drove.

"You only have 20 hours left so let's get started on some fun." She said with a big smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Granny Mabel put her print all over the house and when she got in a tit for tat with the cook on whether to wash meat and if meat needed to be washed in water or vinegar my long time cook put in his resignation effective immediately.

In less than six months time, Granny Mabel became the cook, the maid, and babysitter and she would have it no other way.

"Richard. Good to see you boxing up some of those memories. I'm proud of you. You have come a long way."

"We've come a long way." I remarked smiling at Granny Mabel.

"Is that so?"

"You barging into my life with your family helped more than any therapist."

"Is that how you see things? Is that how your narrative plays out...me barging in?"

Granny Mabel was ready to put her spin on things. She was ready to dance and I didn't feel like getting dizzy with confusion. I could just imagine her version of events based on facts but covered in all kinds of convoluted fiction.

"No. Just me stepping aside." That response right there had her quiet. She wasn't expecting it. I've learned to do Granny Mabel right back to her.

So, Granny Mabel switched gears, "Sometime you got to talk about it. Let it out into the atmosphere. That is what Andre always says...let all that negative energy and emotions out so the good stuff has room."

"Sounds like something Andre would say. Very wise for his age." I couldn't help but smile thinking about the little person that meant so much too me.

"I am so thankful to you Rick, I am thankful to God first and foremost but I am thankful for you being there for us. Helping us out like you have...like you continue to do."

"Andre, Abigail, and Noah make wanting to give easy. They are the kids I never had."

"You are definitely a father figure they ain't never had, that is for sure. Michonne even said so herself."

"Michonne?"

I didn't want to go asking for her. I had no excuse really. I guess Granny Mabel knew that I was curious where she went in one of my cars.

"She went to go take the bar exam today."

"If I had known her test was today, I wouldn't have kept her up all night, last night. Practically all night. I don't know which one of us fell asleep first."

"You better be glad I found you both fully clothed on the theater room floor upstairs asleep or I would have given you two some words."

I sealed the box of mementos of my past life, "Which would have been what Granny Mabel?"

"No fornicating under this roof. Not on my watch."

"Well this is my house and I would hope you weren't watching if it came down to something like that happening."

Granny Mabel had a smile on her face. It was weird to see a serious face that she always wore with a smile on it. Like I said something or she knew something. I was befuddled. She had the power to do it every time.

"Which is the lightest box you got? I can help you take on up to the attic."

I handed her a small box that held my wedding band, "Is that light enough for you, Granny?"

She took the box but she had her other hand out and I knew what that meant. It was time for grocery shopping and stocking the shelves with every conceivable cleaning product laced heavily with bleach. She ruled the house and she ruled me.


	12. Chapter 12

I asked Michonne where she wanted to go and I was surprised by her suggestion.

"Amusement Park."

"What?"

"It is 20 minutes from where we are right now."

"Amusement Park?"

"I want to be amused."

I squeezed her hand, "Me lady wants to be amused so amusement park we seek."

She giggled. I couldn't help the silly smile that was on my face. I was happy. Like real happy. I realized in that moment I haven't been happy in a long time.

We walked mostly around the park. We were hand and hand taking in the sights. Kind of touchy feely with our hands but nothing that went as far as the wrist. She stood close to me and it made it comfortable to sometimes get real close to her where are arms were brushing against each other.

The lines were perfect because it was a school day. We rode two roller coasters and we met our limit. If I had my way I wouldn't have gotten on the first one but I was relieved when she said she had enough after the second one.

We shared a Coney dog when our stomachs settled. We shared a funnel cake as well. She forced me to take the last bite as she fed me. She wasn't to keen on the Ferris wheel but we did it anyway. We enjoyed the train ride that showcased the animals that were in the park. She sat really close to me.

We really enjoyed the games. We competed against each other in blowing up balloons with a water gun. I thought it was rigged. Still think it was rigged. Michonne won no matter which empty seat I took residence in.

I finally found a game that I was good at even though it was a hundred dollars later. I won two extra large bears. She was so tickled but I was determined to shoot those cans off the table.

I asked her to pick which bears and she picked two blue ones. One with a white bow tie and the other with a red bow tie she refused to trade up her multi-colored cat she won when we were at the rigged water gun game.

"That was fun. Next time we have to bring the kids with us." Michonne suggested.

"Have they ever been to an amusement park?"

"No. Always wanted to take them but things with Mike was just chaotic and I was in law school. Granny came to help out and Andre falling sick. Long story short no."

"Well, let me know when you want to take them and we can make a whole day of it."

"That would be nice." She squeezed my hand.

She took a look at her watch, "You have me for twelve more hours."

"What else would you like to do?"

"I would like to go back home...I mean your house and get showered. Get the days grime off...I mean I like to freshen up and then you and I can get some popcorn and wine and watch something in that theater room of yours."

She said home. She considered my house her home. I didn't know what to make of it at first but it was hovering right in my frontal lobe.

My only response to her was the truth, "I would like that."

When we both showered and changed in to more comfortable clothes we met up in the kitchen. The kids were glued to the television with Granny Mabel watching animal planet about out of control cats and dogs. I think I know why they had a fear.

"See that is what happens when you have things that should be outside. Animals are not meant to be in the home. See that?" Granny Mabel said to the kids.

Michonne was popping pop corn and I uncorked the bottle of wine and we went upstairs unbeknownst to the kids that was fixated with a dog running off leash and Granny Mabel giving her commentary.

There were theater seats in the room but Michonne got cozy on the fur rug and I joined her when I realized we weren't going to be taking a seat. I grabbed the remote but she shook her head. I was confused about the purpose of being in the theater room.

"I had fun today. I want to thank you for that." Michonne began as she patted the spot on the floor.

"I had fun too."

"Are you okay with just talking some more?"

"Sure. I would like that." I tried to get comfortable on the floor next to her.

"Good.

We began conversing about different things in our past. How we were raised and that both her parents died in a car crash when she was 21 years old and she married Mike when she was 23 years old. She talked about how she began to realize he was a drug addict. How things would come up missing. The Christmas before his death he had stole all the kids presents. She prefaced the story by saying Mike said they were robbed but she knew in her heart he took the gifts and Granny wanted to kill him. Granny Mabel spent two weeks in Jail before Mike would drop the charges.

She asked me about Lori. She asked about the accident. She asked if I mourned because she doesn't think she ever had the chance and if she did it was years ago when she found out he was a drug addict that didn't want to change not for her, not for the kids. I didn't know where to begin.

"I don't know what caused her to move from prescription drugs to heroine. Ever since her mother's death she began a slow downward spiral. She was told that she was depressed and was put on an assortment of medication. Lori was in and out of Rehab. We were in counseling. Last ditch effort. I asked for the divorce in the counseling session thinking that a third party being there would soften the blow. She abruptly left the room saying she needed some air. She shot up in the parking lot. The drive back she said she was going to kill us both. Honestly, I don't think I ever mourned Lori because she died years ago too."

We were laying side by side on the rug. We went back to holding hands as we looked up at the ceiling sharing pieces that were so broken inside of us it was any wonder that we recognized it and had tears to spare for each one we revealed.

She turned to face me and I turned to face her. Both our eyes blood shot from crying. Maybe it was the wine that had us so emotional or maybe it was finally finding a person that you connect with in such a way that the years of hurt finally has a way to go into the atmosphere so the good has room to move in.

We eventually fell asleep holding hands.

When I awoke I had a blanket covering me and Michonne was gone. The car that I had parked in the front of the house was missing too.

I came downstairs with the blanket folded, wine glasses along with the empty wine bottle and popcorn bowl. Granny Mabel was sitting at the kitchen table humming a tune while she looked through a cook book. I wanted to ask about Michonne, I wanted to ask about my car but instead I gave in quickly...

"Good Morning Granny Mabel."

"Good Morning Richard."

"I think I am ready to box things up. I think I am ready."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think your Mom would want as a gift for her taking the Bar Exam?"

I had Andre and Abigail in the back seat. I surprised Michonne's two kids by picking them up from school. Noah was staying late because he was practicing for the school play. I assured Michonne's nephew that a driver would be waiting for him by 6pm.

Michonne still wasn't back from taking the exam. I was nervous for her and I wanted to show my support towards her effort regardless of outcome.

"She has everything already. I don't know if there is much more she would want." Andre chimed.

"Well, I would think your mother would have a very long list of wants, like maybe a nice watch or a necklace?"

Abigail and Andre shared a look at one another not sure how to respond to my gift suggestion.

"I think buying her a new car would be a bit much...right?" I glanced in my rearview mirror at the two.

"My mommy always said she wanted four things if she could be so bold to ask the lord for it. And that is for me to not be sick anymore, a roof over our heads where we didn't have to worry if the rent was getting paid, us kids enrolled in school, and to pass the bar." Andre shared what I considered possibly the truth.

"Momma also said she would like to get married again one day to someone that was good to her and her kids too. That was the fifth thing." Abigail was possibly stretching the truth based on the way I watched Andre react.

Everything they said I took note of. Okay. Four things, Andre's health...check. Roof over their head...check. Kids enrolled...check. Passing the bar was outside my reach or influence. Marriage...

"Your mother and I don't know enough about each other to entertain marriage." That topic was such a leap but down deep it didn't feel farfetched.

"What would you like to know?" Abigail asked.

"Know?"

"Know about our Momma? I will tell you." Abigail ignored the look of admonishment that was on Andre's face.

"Well, what's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What does she like to do for fun?"

"Anything that makes her smile and not worry." Andre offered.

"What's her favorite soda?"

"She doesn't drink soda. You should know that. Granny Mabel doesn't buy soda. Granny said that it is contaminated with chemicals to keep people dumb and fat."

"Yes, that Granny Mabel of yours." I shook my head.

"Do you like my Mommy or _something_?" Andre asked.

"Yes. I do." I admit.

Abigail tried to whisper, "See! I told you."

"How does that make you two feel knowing that I like your mother?"

"In what way do you like her because it has to match up. You can't like her if she loves you. It's unbalanced." Andre offered his opinion on the matter.

I parked the car in the shopping mall parking lot and turned to look at Abigail and Andre who were waiting patiently for a response from me.

"If it matched how would you two feel about it?"

"We would like it a lot _if_ it is **like** we are talking about that is matching. If it is love then we would love it very much right Abigail?" Andre looked to his sister to agree but she began to cry.

I immediately got out the car and went over to her side and opened the door. I got down to eye level with her. She immediately clung to me as she sobbed.

"Abby...Abby. What's wrong. Talk to me." I look over her shoulder over to Andre who shrugged that he had no idea what was wrong with Abigail.

"I would be so happy if you love my Momma. I would be so happy for you to be my daddy and that I can stay with you forever."

I wiped her tears from her face with the sleeve of my dress shirt, "You want something good. Good does not make you cry like that Abby so tell me what's wrong?"

"Sam at school says you're going to marry his Momma."

For the life of me I didn't know who the hell Same was nor his mother.


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was holding Abby's hand in the mall while Andre took it upon himself to buy a box of chocolates for his mother with the twenty dollars that I gave him.

"There he is Mr. Rick. There is Sam and his Momma."

I was trying to keep my eye on Andre to make sure he would know to take my hand so we could proceed. The cashier gave Andre his change, bagged the item and handed it to Andre who skipped over to me.

Abby squeezed my hand to look and I saw a blonde woman smiling on her approach over to me. She was holding a boys hand about the same age as Abby. For the life of me I did not recognize her. I had no clue who she was and how I would know her, but her approach told me she knew me and her greeting told me it was from a formal setting.

"Wow, fancy seeing you here Mr. Grimes."

"Hello." I was so confused at that moment but I needed to get to the bottom of things and right then and there was just as good a time as any.

"I see you are still providing your charity and bringing the community together."

What a puzzling woman. "How do I know you?"

"You do that every time. You know me silly. I am on the executive board of your Go Stop Insurance company you founded. You come into the Atlanta facility three times a year. You have coffee with us."

"I have over twenty executives in that center alone. I can't place your face."

"I was recently promoted. The times you came in I was shadowing."

"I've just been told that your son Sam has been telling Abby that you and I are going to get married. I don't like Abby being upset about something that is not true."

Jessie was visibly embarrassed. "Sam is this true?"

Sam didn't deny it and he didn't respond as he avoided eye contact with Abigail.

Jessie continued flustered, "I am so sorry Mr. Grimes. I didn't know Sam here would repeat things like that especially to someone directly connected to you." She eyed Abigail who had on the school uniform that indicated that she attended the same school as Sam.

"Yes. This community is directly connected to me and it is not charity by any means. Do we have an understanding, what is your name?"

"Jessie Bishop."

"Do we have an understanding Ms. Bishop? I will advise you to teach your son to not repeat everything that adults say in private and to discontinue any talk about marriage between you and I."

"My apologies Mr. Grimes." She grabs Sam's arm tightly and walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He said what Andre?" Granny Mabel was visibly amused.

"He told that lady that we are directly connected to him and we are not charity."

"Ain't that something." Granny Mabel remarked. "I sure wish I was there just to see him put that woman in her place calling us what again Andre?"

"Community."

"Ain't that some shit."

"Granny do you think Mr. Rick likes my Mommy or love my Mommy?"

"What does he say about it?" Granny set Andres dinner plate on the table.

"He says he likes her. But I don't think that is true. I think he loves her but he says he likes her. Why do adults do that Granny...not tell the full truth?"

"Sometimes it could be fear baby. Uncertainty comes from the devil you know. Nothing worse than being uncertain. Your daddy was good at bringing that uncertainty in the home...not Richard. Here is different."

"I can't wait till Mommy comes home and I will ask her how she feels about Mr. Rick. Will she be home tonight?"

"She won't be home tonight. She's staying at a hotel. She is staying close to the testing site...so you let Mr. Rick know anytime he wants to know anything about your Mommy he can just come right out and ask me."

"You sure you aren't a genius Granny Mabel?"

"No baby...just you."


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing Richard? You keep going in and out of Michonnes room. I am quite sure Andre reported back to you Michonne won't be back until tomorrow night. The testing is two days." Granny Mabel had her hand on her hip.

"Yes, Andre told me but I keep thinking that maybe the gift I got her may be too much. Or not appropriate."

"A gift for what?"

"For taking the bar regardless of the outcome...Just a gift."

"What is it?"

"A piece of Jewelry and a card. I wrote something in it and I don't know if it was appropriate. I don't want to make things weird you know."

"Depends on what you said."

"Well I am definitely not telling you what I said." Rick scoffed.

"What is going on then Richard? You seem like your more nervous than you have ever been in the five months we been here. You tell me I can probably help you."

"Do you think jewelry is enough? I got her a watch and a necklace because I couldn't make up my mind. Abby and Andre were absolutely no help."

"Don't go blaming my Grandbabies for your indecisiveness."

"Andre says she has everything and..."

"She just about. She has her Andre. She has a roof over our heads. Kids happy in school. She can now focus on getting her law stuff in order. I say she pretty much got everything on her list and with Mike dead and gone from the earth I say she is sitting pretty."

"I told her I think she's amazing and I would love to be a part of her journey." Rick couldn't look at Granny Mabel. "Do you think that was too forward?"

"Sounds like you want to be a good friend. Is that what you want?"

"I would like that and possibly more...if it works out that way. Eventually. I just don't know how she feels about it."

"Are you most worried about the jewelry or the words?"

"I can take jewelry back but words...you can't take back."

"You already got the kids in bed and you said your prayers with them?"

"Yes, Granny Mabel. "

"Come on with me in the kitchen and we can talk there."


	16. Chapter 16

I had a long day. I was scheduled to go into the Atlanta Call Center to tour and speak to employees who wanted to address me about the new changes that were underway when I ran into Jessie Bishop. I was appreciative that she kept it professional and made not one mention of our interaction in the mall the other day.

When I pulled in to my driveway, I saw my car was parked where I originally left it. Michonne was home. She was sitting in the kitchen with Granny Mabel which made me nervous. I began to wonder if what I told Granny Mabel was told to Michonne. Michonne was resting her forehead on the kitchen counter top whining. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Don't worry Richard. Michonne just got in a few minutes before you and she will not get the results for 3 months. Ain't that right baby."

Tears were leaving Michonnes eyes as she lifted her head and looked at me with a smile.

"You are crying and smiling, I don't know what to make of it..." I said to her as I stepped closer to her to possibly embrace her if that was what she wanted. We have actually embraced before so, it shouldn't be too awkward I told my self as I moved forward towards her.

"Michonne is weird like that. Luckily she isn't an ugly crier like that Kim K girl. Praise God."

"Do you need a hug?" I asked.

Michonne nodded and I held her. The side of her face was pressed to my chest. She was still sitting on the stool. I rubbed her bare arm. Her skin was so soft and she smelled really good.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"The test...It was so hard."

"Tell her Richard things you really want don't necessarily come easily. It just comes the way God has it planned to come. She hasn't been to her room...go walk her up out of this kitchen with all her nonsense about failure."

I didn't want to stop hugging her. Having her that close to me.

Granny Mabel handed me a paper towel and I began dabbing at Michonnes eyes and we left the kitchen. She wanted to kiss her Nephew and kids. I was instantly summoned to prayer on my knees, while Michonne watched. Evidently tickled at this ritual I had with the kids when they realized I was home. She quickly joined in saying her prayers silently like the kids while I said mine aloud on what I needed God to do. The list varied based on who's room I was in.

"Mr. Rick, you left out my Momma in your prayer."

"Well, that prayer was answered."

Michonne gave me a look, "How's that?"

"You're back safe." That was my only response but it wasn't enough for Abby.

"So did God answer your prayer about my Momma going to the fund Raiser ball with you this Saturday night too?"

"Well let's see. Let's test this God thing out in real time, Michonne will you be my date on Saturday. It's a fundraiser for..."

"I would love too."

My heart swelled to the point that I couldn't say another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Michonne had gone to her room when Abby requested alone time with me for just a few minutes before she went to sleep. I had to take my thought from Michonne finally going into her room and seeing her gifts placed on the middle of her bed.

"Mr. Rick, I wanted you to know that I don't think my Momma has a fancy dress. When we got evicted Granny Mabel only carried what she could carry, Noah carried what he could carry and I carried what I could carry. I don't remember my Momma having any fancy dresses."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do what you do with us. When you take us shopping you let us pick out what we want to wear when we don't have to wear our uniforms. I think you should do that with my Momma. Take her to buy a beautiful dress. I want my Momma to feel like a Princess. Granny says that there are a lot of toads and very few prince charming's. She said my daddy was the biggest toad of all. She says he was the King of Toads. Granny said that..."

"Enough of Granny. Remember what I said about repeating what Granny says?"

"Well, she said you aren't a toad."

"What?" I was surprised about what Granny Mabel could be saying about me.

"She said that your aren't a toad. Granny don't like many people but she has not one bad word to say about you. She says you are fair, kind, generous, respectful, kind of good-looking when you comb your hair and that you aren't a pervert."


	18. Chapter 18

I had just got out the shower and changed in my pajamas when I heard a light tapping at my bedroom door. I opened it to find Michonne on the other side dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank barefoot, braless, legs glistening, smiling. I couldn't believe how I boldly ran my eyes all over her body.

"Rick? Can I come in for a minute?"

"Come in?" I couldn't comprehend what her request would actually entail. What I wanted would certainly take longer than a minute and it was inappropriate at best. Even Granny Mabel said no fornicating under...now I am repeating Granny Mabel. "Yeah, sure. Come in."

I stepped a side and left the door to my room open. Wide open. I didn't want to misread ANYTHING as I followed behind her trying to keep my eyes waist up but failing miserably. I really didn't noticed she had my un-opened gifts in her hand and the card I wrote. I thought she was going to sit on my bed and was relived when she didn't. She sat on the loveseat by the bay windows.

"I have never been in your room before." Michonne remarked taking the furnishings in that were somewhat masculine with a hint of a female touch in places.

"You have never asked." I was so nervous and tense with her that I could have definitely taken a shot of whiskey to take the edge off. I could see a glimmer of mischief gleamed from her. The look on her face I could tell she thought better of it.

"I don't know what are in these boxes but I wanted to say thank you. It means a lot to me."

"You haven't even opened it. It could be something that you don't particularly like and if that is the case, I can take it back." I wanted to insert foot in mouth.

"What you said in the card means a lot to me. It is certainly more valuable to me than any thing you could have purchased. It means a lot to me that you want to be apart of my journey."

It was right there before us. The two of us. She placed it right in front of me my words seeking clarification but I was still choking on my foot that I inserted in mouth about taking her gifts back. I didn't know how to proceed. What did being part of her journey entail?

"Are you trying to give back the gifts?" I asked.

"Are they for me or for me to give back? I am confused?"

"I picked them for you. I want you to have them."

"I like opening gifts in front of the giver. My reaction is usually priceless you know. The kids give me things and they get a kick out of my response." Michonne began to open the longest box to find the most beautiful necklace with a diamond pendent. Tears began to form in her eyes but she was able to not shed them, "Oh my God Rick. This is beautiful. I have never had anything this beautiful in my life." Michonne began work on the smaller box that held a bracelet that read on the clasp, 'I AM WITH YOU' in small print. She was moved completely to tears and she stood to walk over to me.

She was such a beautiful crier. We embraced and she kissed me. It startled me how quickly it happened and how I wanted more of it. It was just a peck on the lips and I think she surprised her self that she did it. I wanted to become familiar with her in that way but she moved away. She looked everywhere but at me.

"I never had anything like this from Mike. He pawned my wedding rings and like a fool I went down to the pawnshop with my grant money to pay to have them back."

I had stories about Lori and the money she blew through but it wasn't the time to share that to let her know that I really understood. What it was like to be married to an addict.

"I will cherish these forever." She made haste to leave my room only stopping when I spoke up.

"Tomorrow afternoon I want us to go and find you a fancy dress for the fund raiser."

"Okay. I would like that. Good night." I watched her close the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

At my old school...when we did go to school, I didn't have any friends. Now that I go to a school with other smart kids I have more friends than I thought possible. My best friend is Carl. He's the same age as me and he likes comic books. I have another friend name Zach who is pretty cool but he doesn't have common sense. Granny Mabel says beware of people that have no common sense they always find themselves pawns of the devil. I like him nonetheless. We all sit at lunch together everyday.

I think Carl has a crush on Enid. I think she has a weird nose but he doesn't seem to mind. Zach likes Beth and I like comic books and drama class. I like that Mr. Rick sits in on some of my rehearsals. We are doing a Midsummers Night. He doesn't push sports like my Uncle Mike would when he was alive. Mr. Rick tells me to go for what I am most comfortable. I like Mr. Rick. He also says don't be afraid to try a sport here and there...if you don't try you will never know what you are good at. He puts everything into consideration. I hope when I become an adult I am just like him.

Andre and Abby sometimes will come in my room when everyone is asleep to discuss whether Mr. Rick likes or loves Aunt Mimi. They keep arguing and Andre can't function if things aren't balanced so I try to lean more to his thoughts so he can move on. Granny says we don't need to be stressing Andre's Brain...it is delicate. I wonder sometimes if Andre will go insane if it is the choice his life has in store for him-cancer or mental insanity. God sometimes don't give us a good trade off. That is why I pray for Andre the most even though his cancer is in remission. I still pray for him.

"Listen to me Abigail. I talked to Mommy when she came to thank me for the chocolate. I asked her if she like or love Mr. Rick and she said she likes him some but she loves us more." Andre was getting frustrated with Abigail. "I don't know why you would think Mommy wouldn't tell me the truth."

"I am going to talk to Momma myself and ask her about loving Mr. Rick. I don't know why you keep putting **like** in the equation?"

I knew I had to intervene the best way I knew how, "You know what Granny Mabel would say to us don't you?" When I got their attention I continued, "She would say stay out of grown folks business. Stay a child and don't try burden ourselves with grown folks worry. We too young to be taking on what kids shouldn't."

Abigail crossed her legs indian style on the middle of my bed, "Yeah Granny says Daddy made us this way. Worry warts."

Andre asked what he had never asked before, "Do you miss Daddy Abigail?"

Abigail shrugged unsure how to answer.

I volunteered even though he wasn't my daddy, "I didn't like Uncle Mike. He was mean to me. He let Granny Mabel sit in jail when it was his fault. He made Granny Mabel mad enough to want to kill him."

"I always thought that was the way daddies were until Mr. Rick come along and helped us. My daddy would have probably robbed him blind if he was still living." Abigail surmised. "He made momma cry alot. I remember that. I remember when we didn't have a christmas because of Daddy."

"I was always sick. I really don't remember but I do know I don't miss Daddy. I think I would like it a real lot if Mr. Rick was our daddy too, Abigail."


	20. Chapter 20

I just hate looking at two confused souls. They love to come into my kitchen with their confusion and try to keep me puzzled. I thought the talk I had with Richard a night or two ago would help things a long but those two are for whatever reason at square one. I think the devil has a hand in it if you let me tell it because God is not the author of confusion but of peace.

Couple a days ago I sat Richard down and asked him what is his biggest fear, because fear comes from the devil too.

"Rejection."

"Why would you think you would be rejected Richard?"

"I think I could handle rejection if I didn't want it so bad."

"What is it you want Richard?"

"I want..."

"What?"

"I don't know if I am ready to speak so boldly."

"What the kids say?"

"They said they would like it or love it."

Richard likes to speak in code. He just ain't aware I got a world degree in code talk, double talk and slick talk and take no prisoner on back talk.

"What is your feelings on the matter?"

"I really like it and would love to love it."

I wasn't to keen on my grandbaby being referred as **it** but this grown ass man sat at the kitchen table fretting over Michonne and those gifts. I placed my hand over his to reassure him.

"Richard if you want my opinion on the situation I will tell it to you plain, I am quite sure Michonne would like it if you love to love her. I just need to forewarn you, you got to be sure. Michonne loves hard and she loves deeply. Hell it took the sweet kindness of your wife to remove Mike off the face of the earth so she could move the hell on. Killing him myself was an option until I spent two weeks in jail."

Richard wasn't too surprised that I saw through his poorly veiled attempt of not revealing what was obvious. From him and Michonne it was plain as day.

Michonne comes back in the kitchen after I told Richard to remove her. She wanted to show me the bracelet and the necklace.

"Oh my! Lucky for us Mike ain't around you can hold on to all your gifts. Baby, that Richard picked out Jewlery that is just so beautiful."

"What do you think it means?"

"What?"

"He wants to be a part of my journey and this bracelet says 'I Am With You'."

"Sounds like he wants to be a good friend."

"That's it? Just friends?"

I could hear the disappointment in her voice even if I were deaf. "What's wrong with that? Do you want more than that Michonne?"

"No...I mean I am not sure if I am his type. We have things in common and the kids keep asking me if I like Mr. Rick or if I love Mr. Rick. I don't know what to make of it. Like a prank or something."

"See you get that paranoia from your daddy side of the family. No body got time for pranks. Hell! What are your feelings on the matter...Do you like him enough to want more than him being friendly or would you love for him to be more than friendly? Don't answer me out loud. Answer yourself and things will finally work out for the both of you. I am going to bed. My kitchen is clean, my floors are swept, Pantry organized. All is good in this household and it will be better when the two of you stop bothering me with what you know in your heart."


	21. Chapter 21

Michonne was unusually quiet as I drove. She didn't take my hand either and I was too nervous to make a move to take hers. I kept my arm on the armrest just in case she decided that she would like to but it didn't happen.

"Are we okay?" I asked Michonne who was sitting on the passenger side of my Bentley.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you are very quiet for starters."

"I have a lot on my mind." Michonne revealed the reason for her standoffish behavior.

"Like?"

"How can I repay you for all this...I never said thank you for not being upset that I took this car to the testing site...How desperately I need to have passed this Bar Exam so I can get my life started. I need to find a place for the kids to call home and based on the school they are in I would hate to uproot them."

"I wouldn't like that and I am certain they wouldn't like being taken out of school for no reason other than you wanting to take them out. Especially, Noah. He has friends now. Abby has Sam to annoy her and Andre is just happy to be alive and going to school is just cherries on top of his sundae. Yeah, I would say we all would hate for you to do that."

"Wow..."

"Wow what?"

"There was a lot of passion there."

"Why wouldn't there be?" I cut my eye at her as I continued, "You are talking about taking the kids and starting your life as if you your life can't start now or that it hasn't started."

I almost missed the turn for the clothing boutique. Everything that she revealed seemed like it came out of left field. Now, I couldn't relax. Anxiety was starting to set in and I didn't have that since Lori.

"Do you expect for us to live with you forever?"

"No. I expect the kids to grow up and go to college and start their lives how ever they see fit and it doesn't bring any shame to you and Granny Mabel. I expect Granny Mabel to be with us for another twenty or thirty years and if not in the physical form we will certainly be haunted by her sitting at the kitchen table or in the living room watching animal planet."

Her laughter warmed my heart. I was no longer on the road to an anxiety attack. She took my hand and squeezed and I squeezed hers right back.

We walked into the boutique hand in hand. I didn't want to let go and I was glad that she didn't.

Immediately the store manager recognized me and hurried over as Michonne was having sticker shock on the gowns that were available.

"Mr. Grimes. It's been a long time where is your lovely wife Lori?" The manager took a look at our hand holding and instantly became embarrassed.

Michonne took her hand out of mine and rubbed my arm, "You have to break the news to her, I will be over there in the back looking for the clearance rack." Michonne walked away.

When Michonne was no longer in ear shot the manager apologized profusely that she may have unwittingly exposed me somehow some way. It was weird to have to put someone else at ease, "I am not having an affair. Lori died in a car crash over six months ago just about. I want my lady friend over there who thinks she may find discounted prices to come back to the front of the store with your guidance of course and help her find what ever it is she wants to wear at tomorrows fund raiser event. I want her to get nothing less than first class service from you while I sit over here. Here's my black card."

"My condolences Mr. Grimes. How many dresses Mr. Grimes, in general?"

"As many as she dare to want from this store. You have my card."


	22. Chapter 22

I sat there with the worst hard on watching Michonne go through 10 dresses that she really liked and two that she really loved. She looked absolutely phenomenal in each one and I felt like I would be privilege to have her on my arm and in my bed if I were going to be so bold...I was glad that she stopped asking me what I thought because each one got the same response...

"Ring it up or Bag it." I had no clue what more she wanted me to say?

"Rick this dress is over 5k dollars what am I going to do with every dress I say I like? I am only going to one event. I only need one dress."

"Who says it will only be one event? I would hope anything that pops up with short notice you would be ready to go at a drop of a dime."

"I don't operate like that Mr. Grimes. I need advance notice. You really were cutting it close with asking me to this event. I am a ride or die but I still like advance notice so I can prepare. Prep is very important you know."

Boy, did I find out how this woman could become even **more** beautiful and it was the moment she met me in the foyer Saturday evening. She had on something that I didn't recall seeing or asking for it to be bagged. I have no idea how that number got passed me. It was slightly loose fitting but still showed off her curves and flawless back. The black dress had just the right amount of cleavage to keep it sophisticated. The dip in the back...it made me want to take a peek farther as she walked ahead of me to the awaiting limo. Her hair was done up intricately. That dress on Michonne was sexy and sophisticated.

Abby was crying and clinging to Granny Mabel as they watched us being driven off in the limo. I made a mental note to make a special visit to her if we didn't get back too late. Knowing Abby, she wouldn't sleep well until I paid her a visit and said my prayers.

I walked in to the event with Michonne and I felt like all eyes were on us. We entered holding hands. I thought Michonne would be glued to my side but she eventually began to break away. Shy she was not. I would eventually make it to stand beside her and was amazed at the conversations she was having with some of the top players that were in attendance. She could literally hold her own. She was well versed in business. I never thought to ask Michonne what type of law she planned to practice. Based on her verbal finesse it was obvious, corporate law.

"Rick where have you been hiding her? She is amazing...I gave her my business card to work at my firm soon as she passes that bar. Tell me where have you been keeping this little gem?"

Michonne was a natural networker and social butterfly. There was an art auction going on but I couldn't stay focused long enough before I wanted to know exactly where was Michonne and with whom.

I noticed Negan and Morgan trying to compete with getting and keeping her attention as she looked across the room at me and I at her. Don't get me wrong I like Michonne doing her own thing. It was sexy as hell to witness and to know that she was with me and I was with her. I just wanted other's to know that she was mine and I don't think that was evident nor clear to the people around us nor to each other.

Lori would have been glued to my side. I don't know why I was getting annoyed but I was. This was not how I envisioned my evening...I wanted to be with Michonne together in conversation with each other not with all these random elites. If I had known this we could have stayed home and went up to the theater room.

I heard my name over the announcement. I walked over to the small stage where I was being summoned. I found out my name was part of a raffle and Jessie Bishop won a date with me. I was absolutely flabbergasted. I don't recall agreeing to going on a date with anyone and I didn't give a damn if the person donated a thousand dollars for a raffle ticket. Someone was going to get fired tomorrow. I don't like these kinds of surprises. Granny Mabel on my doorstep was enough of a surprise to last a lifetime. I am all surprised out. Michonne stepped up putting her hands in mine as Jessie was strolling over.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked.

"I don't want to go on a date with her?"

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks one day she will marry me."

"How's that possible if you are going to marry me?"

"I know right...she is fucking crazy...wait what?" I had to look away from Michonne back to Jessie.

"Hello, Mr. Grimes. I want to apologize for another awkward situation." Jessie looks from me to my hand that was holding Michonnes hand. "If you want to back out, I truly understand and I am ok with it ...charity...you know."

"Ms. Bishop..."

"No he is not backing out. He will go on this date with you. I think I heard about your charity from one of my kids. I am quite sure Rick will be in a charitable mood to entertain you so you can get it out of your system."

Jessie was extremely confused, "I don't think we have been introduced?"

"Jessie Bishop this is my fiancée, Michonne Benton."


	23. Chapter 23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was it Mr. Rick?"

"I think I am in love with your Momma."

"You think or you know?"

"I think I am going to marry your Momma."

"You doing a lot of thinking."

"Yes, I must say so. Situations like this you have to put a lot of thought,"

'Noah says that is what he likes about you. You consider things before you make your decisions."

"Habit."

"My daddy didn't think...I don't think he knew How to consider his actions. One time he took my Momma wedding rings and took them to the pawn shop. Momma came home from sitting with Andre who was in the hospital thinking she misplaced them. He helped my Mama all over the house looking for them...not once did he say what happened. He pretended that they were lost too. I told Mama what happened when daddy left the apartment to check to see if Momma dropped the rings in the hallway."

I had no response to the story she was telling. It was a peek into their past and what a child had to witness and try to make sense of. I was just grateful that Lori and I never had children. Lori would have been no better as a mother.

"I would love for you to be my daddy."

"I would love to be your daddy. Now, instead of worrying yourself, I want you to get some rest. Granny Mabel has big plans of attending church services in the morning and she wants you kids in tow."

"I love you Mr. Rick."

"I love you Abby."


	24. Chapter 24

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't help but be visibly annoyed by the whole aspect of being with a woman who had every intentions of sabotaging my home life if I wasn't diligent. I believe every word that Abby would tell me that her lunch mate divulged to her about his mother scheming. It didn't end at the Mall by any means.

I did like Michonne standing before me, straightening out my bow tie and smoothing my lapel. Her hands lightly pressing against my chest. It was amazing how she made me conflicted on whether or not to stay pissed off or give in to her showing everyone at the Fundraiser that we were together in **that** way. I loved her being in close proximity to me.

"There could be worse things." Michonne remarked.

"I don't want to go on a date with her Michonne."

"I know you don't. The stern look on your face says it all. You _will_ go and nip everything in the bud. I am a woman and I would want that if I were fantasizing about a life with someone like yourself and you didn't feel the same way, I would want you to tell me I didn't have a chance and why."

"But she is not you and I don't owe her an explanation."

"But if I was her...what would you tell me?"

"I have a family that mean the world to me. I can't see pass that. I have three kids that need me in their lives and I need them. I have a feisty live in granny that has now become the maid, the cook, and babysitter. She is also weekly in my pockets for this or that for the house. Granny runs it and she does a damn good job at it. I want to be with the woman who these kids belong to. I want to get to know her more intimately. I want to be everything to her and I don't want nothing to get in the way of that. I know you are a package deal of sorts and I can't imagine anything Jessie Bishop is offering or desiring is worth me and my time trying to explain to her how I don't, will not, ever want, **her** in any personal capacity. I will **not** try and explain it to her. So, tomorrow I am going to get to the bottom of who set me up and they will be boxing their shit ASAP."

Michonne was tickled and she gave me another peck on the lips that startled me out of my foul mood. It was so quick. I didn't expect it even though she was standing very close to me as I vented my frustration. Her hands were still on my lapels as I leaned in and kissed her right back. It wasn't a peck by any means but it lasted less than two seconds and she was gripping my lapels.

I don't even recall my hands being at her waist, but they were braced on either side of her trying to not pull her in too close against me and I to her. We stood there staring at each other. I wanted to go in again and kiss her...

"Rick are you sure?"

"Yes. Someone is getting fired tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

Michonne came home without Rick. One of her dreads came undone from her high bun. She had only one shoe. She was distraught. I couldn't make out what was happening but she was demanding that I help her get the kids dressed, packed, and out of the house. Any other time if it was about leaving Mike I wouldn't have been able to pack fast enough. To leave Richard? To leave this house? I needed to know why. It had to be a good reason like, rape, molestation, battery of some sort, harming the children in any way... Might be other reasons out there but those four were pretty big on my list. Couldn't imagine anything since he didn't do drugs. Didn't even smoke. I need to know why? Motivate me to kick Richards ass and then leave.

"Michonne, I will not get my grandbabies all worked up. They will ask questions. What are you going to tell them about why you got us leaving in the middle of the night? To go where? No. If what ever it is, is so bad then you go. Figure out an arrangement and we will be ready."

My nerves were bad as I watched Michonne pack her bags and she had that determined look on her face that she was gong to fuck up our special arrangement. Richard just had a television mounted on the wall in the kitchen so I could follow along with the top chefs. He has done so much for us and the thought of hightailing it and running made no sense. I was the cook, the maid, the babysitter, organizer of sorts...to leave would mean I would be **just** Granny. I felt strongly against uprooting everyone. Mike was dead. Anything else could be worked out.

I heard the chime to the door. Richard was home. I left Michonne to her madness and went to see if I could get heads or tales from him on what happened. I opened the door and he was looking a mess, holding her other shoe.

"Richard, what happened?"

"Nothing but the biggest misunderstanding Granny Mabel. Where's Michonne?"

"Packing all her stuff."

"Shit."

"Momma, why we leaving? I don't want to leave. " Abigail had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Does Mr. Rick know we are leaving?" Andre was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

I have witnessed Mike many times break those kids heart and I knew if Michonne had taken those kids out of the house it would have been un-repairable. Permanent damage. Scarred for life. These kids loved Richard. The whole scene had me in tears.

"Granny, I couldn't get Noah. He said he won't leave. He said he will wait for Mr. Rick to put him out..."

I was glad to see that Michonne stopped at the sight of Richard standing in the foyer. I was very grateful that he arrived in time to possibly stop Michonne if it was at all possible. I made a mental note to have a discussion with Noah about defying his Aunt when everything smoothed over. I was praying that everything smoothed over.

"Abigail...Andre go back to your room. Right now. No one is going any where."

The authority in Richards voice made my heart just sing, 'Glory be to Jesus, this man has spoken'.


	26. Chapter 26

I was going in for another kiss and that kiss produced a fiery spark that ignited between us. It was like a certainty that we would be together. We were meant for each other. This was different. I found my most perfect match in her. Together we would be an unimaginable force. The most perfect balance.

"How about you two get a room, dumbass?"

That voice only belong to one person, Glenn. Glenn was one of my top executives at the Go Stop Insurance Agency. I have known him privately for 20 years, we worked together professionally, 17 years. He was certainly my right hand man at the firm.

"Michonne this is Glenn Yu he is single handedly the most sought after man that handles the legal mechanics of the business. Glenn this is Michonne, my fiancée." I caught a glimpse at Michonne's face to see if we were on the same page or not. We were.

"Nice to meet you Michonne. Rick has certainly mentioned you on the golf course. When did you make this decision to marry this dumbass?"

"Just now." Michonne smiled brightly from me to Glenn. "It was nice to meet you Glenn. I am going to freshen up. Excuse me." Michonne gave me a peck on the cheek before she moved through the crowd. I had to tear my eyes from her and give my attention to Glen and the business I wanted to discuss.

"Who set me up in that raffle business?" I looked at Glenn squarely.

"I didn't think you would be down for that shit. I tried calling you but you weren't picking up."

"I want you to round everyone up that was involved."

"Oh shit."

"Someone is getting fired. Draw up a nice severance package and have it ready with each name including Jessie Bishop."

"Hey, wait now...Jessie is at the tier that you just can't..."

"I don't give a fuck. Send her to the moon or she signs the severance."

Something happened in that short period that Michonne was in the ladies room. I watched Michonne exit and bee-lined in the direction of the exit. Andrea who is at the same level as Glenn was coming out of the ladies room in a heated exchange with Jessie.

"I will be making an appearance on Monday morning. Get all the attorneys on notice right now for me." I tapped Glenn on the shoulder as I made way through the multiple cluster of people to make my way towards the exit.

I was stopped short by Andrea.

"Rick, I am really appalled by Jessie's behavior. It was uncalled for and I told her such. She only played the part that would be very misleading. She played back that meeting we had in New York on March 7th at the Marriott where Morgan asked you a question about what your thoughts were on opportunities for African Americans in..."

I didn't hear anything else. All I knew I had to get to Michonne who was already out the door. I found her in the parking lot trying to figure out which one was our driver. She took one of her shoes off because the heel had broken.

"Michonne..."

"Stay away from me you asshole." She threw her shoe at me but I caught it. "When I get my life started I will pay you back every dime. I promise you."

"Michonne..."

"Charity...yeah we were in need but to have it used to describe me, Granny, my babies, my nephew. I..."

"I don't want the money back Michonne."

"How is it that she knows so much? How is it that she knows what's going on in the house...your house Rick?"

"Abby and Sam are friends of sorts. Sam is Jessie's son. I told Abby to stop telling Sam about things. I told her to stop."

"Black people and their need for handouts...it was your voice on the recording she played for me in the ladies room."

I was stunned into silence.

"Did you say it or not?"

I had it settled in my mind that Jessie Bishop will only be offered a severance package and if it became a lawsuit I didn't give a damn.


	27. Chapter 27

"They are my children and if I say we are leaving we are doing just..." A sob hit Michonne in the deepest part of her chest as she let go of her suitcases that were haphazardly packed.

Granny Mabel made her way over to her crying grandchildren and escorted them back to their rooms.

Rick walked over to Michonne and wiped at one eye while he kissed the falling tears from the other.

"Calm down. You have to trust me on this Michonne."

"Jessie had your voice on her phone. She only played that part. Did you say it?"

"Yes. I did. But..."

"But?"

"My full response was, "I don't think black people and their need for handouts is the correct assumption to put on a group of people who sometimes lack just simple accessible opportunities. "

"What?"

"I don't go around talking about any racial group just for kicks. I know exactly when, and what I said and it was at a luncheon with a group of lower level executives. That question was posed to me by Morgan Chandler. When I say something, I have it already well thought out in my mind and I never forget what I said. Only Granny Mabel has a way of flustering me beyond all comprehension. Andrea and I are the same way with how are brains are wired. We have this weird way of recall of dates, times, conversation but I guess my ability is lessening because I have absolutely no memory of Jessie Bishop being there when it was said."

"I.."

"Do you trust what I am telling you?"

"Yes."

"I need you to trust me or this thing between us can't work. It won't work."

"I know."

"I am not Mike. I don't play games with what I would consider very valuable to me and that is to have your heart. I won't play with that. I won't hurt the kids either. They will be counting on **this** to work just as much as I will count on **this** to work. We can't do this running away from each other. I don't like that you are easily chased away. I want you to fight for me as I will fight for you without hesitation. There will be plenty more Jessie's out there that will try and put a spin on this or that but one thing I am not is a racist whether openly nor in the closet. If you weren't locked away in your room studying so hard for the Bar Exam, you would know that the only racist person is your Granny Mabel. I want this Michonne. I want you and I together. That's all I want. Us, the kids, and Granny Mabel."

"Okay."

"Now, stop all this crying. We have to get through Sunday. We are going to take the kids to the farm in the morning. I want to introduce you to my parents. Granny too. She doesn't know it yet but she is not going to church tomorrow. I also want you dressed and ready for Monday because you are coming with me to watch how I fire some people. I am also going to fire the driver."

"Why?" Michonne wiped at her eyes.

"He left me in the fucking parking lot holding your damn shoe. I had to take a damn Uber home."


	28. Chapter 28

I started with Noah. Michonne went to take a shower and unpack her bags. I knew Granny Mabel was standing outside the open door. I didn't care. I knew she needed to hear the reassurances. She needed to be reassured.

"I would never put you out Noah. Never. That is one thing I don't want you to have to worry about and I am sorry things went in a way to make you unsure about things."

"It's okay. I am just glad that you and my Aunt Mimi worked it out."

"Yes. We did. We plan to keep this on track. In the morning we are going to head out to the farm. We are going to spend the whole day with my Mom and Dad. I want to tell them the news. How do you feel about me becoming your Uncle?"

"I would like that very much, Mr. Rick."

"I would like that too. I am kind of tired of the Mr. Rick. Uncle sounds much nicer. More like family."

"Uncle Rick..." Noah tested it out. "I never thought that I could be so lucky."

"A nephew like you...I would say I was the lucky one."

It was amazing how Granny Mabel could vanish but when I made way to Andre's room I could see her shadow.

"It's okay Mr. Rick. I am not mad that you raised your voice at us."

"Well, I am sorry just the same."

"Are you still trying to figure out if you like my Mommy or Love my Mommy?

"I am in love with your Mommy. I love her very very much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You going to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Then I am going to be your kid?"

"As if you weren't already but yeah. I would like that. Would you like that?"

"I would love that very very much. My mommy needs someone to love her. I don't remember if my daddy loved her like you love her. But my mommy needs to be loved because she spent to much time crying and being sad. Time for her to be happy."

"I would say so."

"We need to tell your Mom, and Dad about it. I never got to meet them because Granny says the farm is too dirty for someone in my delicate condition. She said your family got goats probably running in and out of the house."

"My parents don't have goats in the house." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Noah and Abigail tried to tell her that but she said we don't know what they do when company leaves."

I made sure I was easily heard in the hall where I knew Granny Mabel stood, "That is why Granny is going with us. She will see with her own two eyes how clean the farm house is and not what she made up in her mind as the truth."

"Granny said..."

"Enough of Granny. I want you to get some rest. We need to make an early start of it. Might stay a day or two so you may need to bring a change of clothes and proper shoes.."

"Proper shoes?"

"Tennis shoes will be fine."

"I love you Mr. Rick."

"I love you too."

Abby was my last and final stop. I made sure my prayers with her were short and didn't put her to sleep like they normally would do.

"I was so scared we were leaving."

"I bet you were."

"I am glad you are going to marry my Momma."

"I am glad that you are glad about it."

"I can't wait to tell Sam at school."

"What did I tell you about telling everything Abby?"

"He said, his mama said..."

"Abby. I am going to be a very important person to you."

"You are important to me now."

"Now, I am Mr. Rick. When I marry your Momma, I will be like a father figure of sorts."

"No. You won't. You won't be a father figure. You will be my daddy and I am going to call you my daddy and Sam can't say nothing about it because you plan to marry my Momma not his."

I was stumped. For whatever reason I didn't know how to proceed with Abby. I could feel her knots that had her tied up inside. To help her untie them would mean I would have to listen to every sordid tale from Sam's lips to Abby's ear. So, I listened. The more I listened the more she became my daughter. My little girl. Secrets revealed. Names tumbled from her mouth of all the players at the Go Stop Insurance who set me up in the raffle. Names that I didn't recognized but I had set to memory. Those four names were all going to be fired on Monday.


	29. Chapter 29

Morning had arrived and we all met up in the foyer. We had to forego breakfast from Granny Mabel based on my mother prepared our morning fare on the farm. I was surprised to see Granny Mabel prepped and ready with her suitcase in hand.

I had caught Granny Mabel trying to vanish out of the hallway when I came out of Abby's room last night after I allowed Abby to unburden herself with everything she needed to tell me so she could sleep peacefully.

"Granny we are going to the farm in the morning. I know you were planning on going to the church but I think it is important my Mother meets you as well. She would like to meet you. I've spoke nothing but good stuff about you and..."

"Okay Richard. I can put off Sunday services one more Sunday I suppose. Do you think we can stop at the store and get me some gloves and a face mask. According to animal planet germs and..."

"Good night Granny Mabel. We will leave at 7:30am." I was surprised to say that at least that Granny Mabel wasn't resistant to the idea for what ever reason she would think up. I was happy about not having to hear 10 minutes of her reasoning of how things should be versus how things actually were.

"Good night Richard."

Inside my room I threw my tie on the love seat. I took off my cufflinks and placed them in a box where they were designated to go. I began to unbutton my shirt when I heard a light tapping at my door and it was Michonne.

Her hair was pulled back and she was braless again under her shirt and she had a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. When I made way back up to meet her eyes she was smiling at me.

"Do you want to come in?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks wondering if one of us would be more responsible than the other.

"Would it be wise?"

"Do we plan to close the door?"

We stood there staring at each other. I was prepared to pull her in, and possibly close the door behind us but she quickly made work on kissing me and pressing me against the door jam. I wanted to get carried away as I ran my hands along the length of her back, stopping short of touching her intimately passed her hips. I pulled her close to me. I felt her harden nipples against my chest. It took everything in my power to not lift her by her legs and carry her in my room.

"Michonne..."

"Rick..."

"Do you want to come in?"

"It would not be wise."

...

In the foyer, Michonne was the first to arrive with the kids in tow. I was so happy to see her in a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. I was quite amused that she had a pair. She looked fantastic as she waltzed right over to me and gave me a peck on the lips for good measure. I know I must have turned bright red because this was our first display of affection in front of the kids. I could feel all eyes on us even though it didn't seem to faze Michonne. I was flustered to say the least. I took Michonne's suitcase that was packed better than it was just hours ago and carried it to the SUV along with my own.

I helped Andre get buckled in. I had ensured everyone was buckled and ready to go. Michonne sat in the passenger side and we were on our first family road trip to meet my parents who lived an hour a way. I reached for her hand that was resting in her lap and we held hands as I drove and listened to Granny Mabel and Noah break in to song about a God that lived in the sky...

I was happy. I couldn't imagine being anymore happier than what I was at that time and in that moment.


	30. Chapter 30

I feel like what the young people use to say...'Punked'. Richard family farm was some type of mansion if I was to describe it looking on the outside. I was standing in the front. It was no type of farmhouse I imagined. The house was bigger than Richards. His parents house was big for no reason.

I really was looking for a Red Barn. A house sitting up off the ground back when I was a young kid in Mississippi like down in the Delta.

"Now ain't this something." I was certainly in awe.

Rick laughed, "No goats running in and out of the house here and Granny you are so meticulous I know you will be able to tell if I was lying to you."

I liked that Richard said I was meticulous and he was damn right I would be able to tell if he was lying. I would say I was an expert in detecting deception, had a lot of practice with that damn Mike .

"Told you Granny." Noah said smiling.

"Oh my Goodness, you have all made it this fine beautiful morning! I am so happy." Ms. Ella bolted out the door, very sprite like down the wrap around porch steps.

The woman that came out the house wasn't what I pictured either. She was every bit about my age, when she came out the house looking like an aged flower child. Must of been the drugs they must have done in the 60s because Richard's father was no better, I think he said his name was Frank.

"So you are Granny Mabel?"

"No. I am their Granny Mabel but to you and Frank, I am Mabel."

I had to set the record straight there was no way I was going to have people in my age group calling me Granny. They did it five times in the space of 5 minutes. We equal. We are equally grown. Mabel, Ella, and Frank when we are interacting with each other.

Fascinating... I think, I will add that to my vocabulary since Ella and her husband both thought I was FASCINATING.

I found Rick's mother fascinating, shit.

"If...I mean IF there was such a thing as a Jesus, I would most certainly agree he wasn't white. He was not blue eyed and blonde that is for certain." Ms. Ella stated with as much thought she would give to the subject.

"So, you don't believe there is a Jesus, then what is it that you believe again?" I was extremely confused.

"I believe in a Supreme Being."

"Is that so. Huh." I didn't really know what to make of Ella, Richard's mother. I just couldn't comprehend all that she was going on about. There is a God, Jesus, and the holy ghost. That is all I know. No wonder Richard doesn't believe. His parents were still having LSD/PCP flashbacks and confused him so. I just have to pray extra hard for him and his family.

Animal planet was right about one thing for sure and that you can train dogs to behave and they did have two toy poodles that were well trained and didn't jump all over company. Well behaved dogs. Made me almost want one of my own but I would need to always wear gloves to touch it but hers felt real nice. Felt clean and looked real clean too. I had so many questions for her about them. Housebreaking, grooming, training and tricks. White people really know about animals that they keep in their home. Fascinating.


	31. Chapter 31

I like hugging Ms. Ella. She smells like peppermint. We haven't been over in two months due to school and other things. Noah and I were glad to see them again. Mr. Rick's Dad took Noah and Andre to where the tractor was and he wanted Andre to meet all the animals that were way in the back behind the horse stables.

I stayed with Ms. Ella and my Granny while they checked out the flower garden together. Ms. Ella knows everything about everything when it come to flowers and that topic is what my Granny likes. Granny always wished that if we could ever have a garden she would plant a rose bush, climbing roses.

"First year they sleep, Second year they Creep, Third year they leap." My Granny and Ms. Ella said at the same time.

I could see Mr. Rick talking to my Mama. He was on a horse. The most beautiful horse they had and Mr. Frank says it was their prized Arabian and it belong to Mr. Rick. He got my mama to get on behind him. Even Granny noticed.

"Now look at that shit...Abigail your mama just got on the back of a horse..."

"Would you like me to get a horse set for you, Mabel?" Ella offered.

"Hell naw!"

Granny and Ms. Ella began talking about the Angel Trumpets but I couldn't pay any attention because I was so happy for my Mama. She was scared of animals of all kinds and she conquered her fears with the biggest of them all that was on the farm.

Mr. Rick finally came back with my Mama when it was lunchtime and Granny made sure my Mama and Mr. Rick knew to shower all that animal off before they came anywhere near us. I had so many questions. I wanted to know if my Mama had fun and was it scary to her.

"A good hot shower to get that animal off anything else you two allowed on you in those woods. Mmmhmmm."

"We know what to do with ourselves Granny." My mama don't normally talk back to Granny but she was giving Granny a mean look for some reason. We just normally do what she says immediately without bringing attention to the obvious. Granny loves to state the obvious even though I am not sure why Mr. Rick is turning very red.

"Did you have a good time Dear?" Ms. Ella asked.

"I love it here." My mama answered. "I love the cabin that you guys have built out there in the woods. You would never guess that this house is on the outside of the woods once you are deep in there."

"Were you scared on the horse Mama?"

"Yes. But I survived it. Rick didn't let me fall off." My mama was smiling at Mr. Rick and he was smiling at my Mama holding her hand.

"Your mother will always be safe with me Abby."


	32. Chapter 32

I got to see cows, chickens, a mean rooster, pigs, goats, sheep, farm cats, and the English Springer Spaniel was my favorite. I never touched a dog before. I was kind of scared but when Noah petted the dog and Mr. Frank petted the dog, I felt it would be okay. It felt weird to have the dog lick me and Mr. Frank says that Stardust really likes me. Stardust followed me everywhere and listened to commands like on Animal Planet. I can't wait to tell Granny Mabel that there is another well behaved dog that was outside.

I think, I would like a dog for Christmas but I think I would prefer a dog that was already smart and trained like Stardust.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my Mama on the back of a horse. Mr. Rick was laughing because my Mama was holding on to him so tightly as they went in the woods. It was the most awesome horse I have ever seen.

"Is that an Arabian Horse, Mr. Frank?" I asked.

"Yes, that is. How did you know that?"

"Abigail said Mr. Rick has four of them here and the brown one is his favorite?"

"He paid a pretty penny for the one he is on with your Mother. The horse name is, Take a Chance. We call him Chance for short."

"I researched and they are the oldest breed of Horse like 5k years ago old, right?"

"Something like that." Mr. Frank laughed, "My son says you are very smart."

"He is." Noah confirmed as it was his turn to drive the tractor and park it.

"I know all of algebra and calculus. I just started Physics a little more in detail than ever before because I take online classes in the lab and I sit in, on Noah's classes for cooking, and boring PE. I am hoping the Academy I go to can speed things up because I might have to be moved up another grade where PE is no longer a pre-requisite."

"What grade is that?"

"I heard them say I am college level but my Mama and Mr. Rick says there is no way they are sending me to MIT. I would love to go there if I could. They remind me that I am 6 years old so I take college courses online and I am still sitting in Noah's class waiting for a decision on what would be most _appropriate_ for my age."

"Who's making this decision?"

"My Mama and Mr. Rick. Don't worry, it has only been two months. I got time."


	33. Chapter 33

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally got a chance to meet Michonne. She complements Rick much better than Lori. I know it's not good to speak ill of the dead but... Live and Learn.

Granny Mabel on the other hand takes some getting use too but, my Ella is a person who strive to find common interest. She knows how to make a person feel comfortable. I knew instantly that Mabel and I would probably not ever see eye to eye on things especially with her penchant to bring up her Jesus after seeing a painting of a Buddha and a statue from our travels when Ella and I were younger. We respect all religion but we happened to believe that there is only one Supreme Being. Mabel insist that is why Rick is confused because he had two hippies that smoke too much pot that caused us to be enlightened and him to be Godless...

Rick did not warn me about Mabel. Rick waited until we were in my office to warn me after the fact. He told me Mabel was senile and to just play along...

I thought it was absolutely fascinating that Mabel was senile but didn't appear to be in my estimation. I am pretty sure she was aware of what she was saying. Rick insisted that she is senile. He does know her better than we do.

Two things we have in common are our love for the children, and our son Rick joining with Michonne in marriage. My Ella thinks Mabel is fascinating and if she thinks so then it must be true. Mabel is senile.

Interesting that Rick doesn't mind Mabel calling him Richard. He grew up hating that name.

My son is in love. It is all over his face and demeanor. Michonne has the same look for him as well. My wife Ella went to the safe and took out the ring that Rick wanted Michonne to have. That he was going to use to propose that evening in front of all of us at the dinner table.

The ring was last appraised at eight hundred and twenty three thousand dollars. It was going to be the bone of contention between us but just watching them two together and the kids...It would really crush me and my Ella if things didn't work out. We really have taken a liking to the kids and enjoy their company immensely.

"Are you going to at least have a pre-nup drawn up?" I asked him in my office.

"No."

"You had Lori sign one. Why not Michonne?"

"It's Different."

"Different how son?"

"Different in that I am willing to give it all up, all of it to make sure that _they_ never have to need for anything... ** _she_** doesn't have to need for anything. Without getting into any further specifics, no prenup."

"Michonne doesn't even realize she still holding an invisible blank check. That's what you giving all of them you know." My response was more of a statement than ever a question and my son Rick took it as such.

I was certain then that my son was definitely without a doubt in love with Michonne. I was able to relax a bit when my Ella asked Michonne questions about family and whether or not our son and her would have more children as we sat in the living room together. Mabel had taken the kids to ensure they were washed up and ready for bed.

"I am not opposed to it. Are you Rick?"

"More kids? You want more kids?" Rick asked surprised.

"I am not opposed to it. Are you?" Michonne asked a second time with a warm smile.

I watched my son stare at Michonne as if she had put a spell on him or something. Like a gift was offered and he didn't realize it was for him. My Ella was already elated with the idea that they would bring us more Grand Children but she needed Rick to confirm that their union would bring us a full table on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Obviously this was something they hadn't discussed or the topic wasn't broached but, as quickly as it seemed that my son was going to lose every bit of his composure in the family room he regained it while My Ella shed the tears that our son was about to shed.

"I was thinking maybe two more?" Michonne was slightly apprehensive in disclosing the amount she was willing to bare while not knowing what his thoughts were on the matter or if he even wanted any more children.

"I would love to have as many kids as you want Michonne." Rick said simply.


	34. Chapter 34

My son has found the most amazing woman. He deserves her. She is very smart, charming and attractive. Michonne. Her name is Michonne Benton and I was really happy to finally meet her.

I know it was about Six or Seven months since Lori's death. I was concerned at first that it was too soon for Rick to be moving on but Frank, my husband, put it very succinctly that, "When love is at the door knocking, how long do you expect it to knock?" I know he never liked Lori. He never liked her one bit... I thought she was okay. I would liked her more if she would have given us some grand kids but it never happened. Then she was in a bad way with the drugs.

We love Michonne's children and her nephew Noah. We finally got to meet Andre. He is absolutely amazing and he is so very smart. A very handsome young man. All of the children are just beautiful and a delight.

Mabel is such a dear. Found some common ground with her and we blossomed from there. I am glad Rick told me ahead of time that she was senile. Poor dear. She seemed to me to have all her wits about her until she asked our cook about how he washes the chicken, water or vinegar...Odd. I think that was clearly when I began to notice that she may not be ok but the cook responded correctly to Mabel standards. Thank goodness. Rick described her episodes if the answers weren't just right so I was glad. She was very fascinating to me.

"Mom it is imperative that you don't incite Granny Mabel with common sense. Too much of it makes her lose her mind."

"Example son?"

"She is firmly hell bent to prove that you have goats running in and out of the house it is probably already sending her over the edge that you have dogs in the house."

"She has something against, Lily and Cesar? She said she would like to have a poodle like mine son..."

Rick asked me to retrieve the ring that he had designed years ago. He was going to give it to Lori but she refused sight unseen. Wouldn't look at it. Wouldn't touch it. Embarrassed her family that were there for the proposal. She wanted to pick her own ring and how dare he design anything without her input. He had given the ring to us to put in a safe. It really is a beautiful ring and I think that is what sealed it for my husband to have a distaste for Lori. It was a simple solitare cut and the diamond was absolutely beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Do you think it is an issue or would be an issue that I was going to give it to Lori."

"No son. Lori didn't even look at the ring. I say it was a sign that it was not meant for her. It was intended for Michonne if she likes it. You put a lot of effort and time on it. It was truly never meant for Lori."

I was eager for dinner because Rick was planning on doing it at that time. With all of us present as witnesses. Even Mabel was in tears when he got on one knee during the middle of dinner. Poor Abigail she was just precious when she jumped from her seat and went over and hugged Rick and told her mother to say yes. There wasn't a dry eye I tell you. Not a dry eye.

Mabel made another fascinating comment about how Michonne was kissing Rick versus the Morning kiss. Fascinating.

"You know Rick is not having her sign a pre-nup?"

"He must really love her." I slid in next to my husband Frank who was sitting up waiting for me to come to bed.

"He had Lori sign one, does that mean he really didn't love her?"

"Frank, you and I both can see that this is different. Different than what he had with Lori in the beginning and towards the end. He has more than Michonne dependent upon him. You have raised him to not shirk responsibility and really doesn't have to take on the additional load of being an instant father. I really believe that Michonne is a really good catch. When she passes the bar exam I would consider her an excellent catch. It's not one sided. Rick isn't the fish. Michonne is and you better believe it. I am going to be so honored to have her as a daughter in law."


	35. Chapter 35

After the introductions outside the house I was eager for things to get moving. I wanted to get in the house and get the suitcases put away. Everyone had a room and I made sure mine was next to Michonne.

I would have very much liked for us to share a room since what ever we chose to do would not be under Granny Mabel's fornication rule but I thought better of it since I didn't have any idea how Michonne felt about it.

We had breakfast and I knew instantly my mother was going to engage Michonne in a lot of questions regarding her background and how our relationship had come about.

I excused myself when I heard my phone vibrating and I could see it was the office. It would be three people that I would fire tomorrow the 4th person had quit a week ago for other opportunities.

Michonne had a fear of horses. Well animals in general. I was surprised how with a little coaxing I was able to get her on the horse and to the Cabin. By the time we were there she relaxed significantly against my back. It was nice. I helped her down so she could further consider the place and it's surroundings.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Everything is beautiful Rick. I really have no words to describe this. I mean the woods, a creek that runs under the cabin floors I have no words for all of this."

"I will take you anywhere you want to go for our honeymoon. I was just wondering what you thought about us-"

"Here? This would be so perfect Rick." Michonne admired her surroundings some more.

"The wedding too. Here, I mean on the farm? Lori and I were married in a church. I don't want that...a church wedding."

"Mike and I were married by the justice of the peace. Court house with the Court clerk as our witness."

"So you would want a church wedding?" I didn't realize I began holding my breath when she responded so quickly.

"No. It doesn't have to be a church wedding Rick. I am glad we are talking about this now than later. I would love to marry you on the farm. Your parents have very beautiful accommodations and plenty of space. I just don't want some big affair. Small would be nice."

"May I kiss you?"

"Because of what I said or because..."

"I want too, I've been wanting to all day today."

She stepped over to me and I leaned my head down so I could meet her lips. I love the way Michonne kisses me and I was attempting a chaste kiss but it didn't work out that way. We kept deepening it and the next thing I realized was that I had her up against the wall on the table and in the bed. In that order and two hours later we both laid there sweaty and naked staring up at the wood beams.

"Do you think we should have waited until our wedding night?" I asked her.

"No. I needed that. I needed it bad." Michonne admitted.

"Me too." I pulled Michonne even closer to me where she rested her head on my chest.

It had been a long time since I had last been intimate and I never cheated on Lori even though I had plenty of opportunities. With Michonne, it was probably the best sex I have ever had in my life.

We were quiet for a few more minutes trying to really catch our breaths and let the whole thing settle in our brains on what we had just done and how we felt about it.

"I am still tingling, Rick." Michonne glanced down at me smiling. He chin was propped on my chest.

"I think you rocked my world, Michonne." I took a peek at her when I said it and she began to giggle and snuggle up closer to me. We stayed like that for a few minutes longer.

"You did bring something to wear tomorrow or do we need to shop..."

"I have something to wear. I think you would approve."

"I would?"

"I have this black pencil skirt and..."

"What in the hell is a pencil skirt?"


	36. Chapter 36

I understood my Father's concerns about the Pre-nup. I just wasn't going to have one drawn up for Michonne to sign and I wasn't going to try to explain it because it was my decision.

I wasn't going to tell him that I've watched and realized that I was in love with Michonne for weeks. I have lived with her in my home for months and how I am pretty confident that I know her. After this morning in the Cabin I would easily tattoo her name across my chest if she asked me too.

If there were any two people that I would allow to drain me dry it would be her and Granny Mabel. They have not once been frivolous but only concentrating on their basic essential needs.

Granny Mabel felt some kind a way asking for a TV to be installed in the kitchen, hoping it wasn't too much to consider and where it could be mounted. She even had the sales ad for a TV from Walmart. A brand I never heard of for 300 dollars. I had no idea who was going to Walmart for a brand of television I never heard of, but I had one delivered.

"Richard. A television has been delivered. Did you buy it for the kitchen?"

"Yes, Granny Mabel."

"Is it going to install itself?"

"Call someone Granny and take the cash I have been giving you for this and that to pay for the installation."

"Okay, Richard. Thank you."

Even the children were the same way. The kids have yet to take anything for granted. They live in a perpetual state of fear that the rug would some how be pulled from under their feet at any given moment and if I have to lose it all for them to take comfort it would be worth the price.

I put the box that held the ring in my pocket when my mother came into the room where I was being counseled by my father as if I were a teenager. She had taken it from the safe and given it to me.

"That is a very expensive ring." My father remarked.

"I know. I plan to give it to Michonne tonight at the dinner table."

"She's going to absolutely love it Rick." My mother squeezed my shoulder and left the room.

Andre was the happiest of all, he was having a good time keeping everyone entertained with quick wit and intelligence at the dinner table.

I was nervous as I stood and walked over to Michonne who was in a conversation with my mother who abruptly stopped and began clasping at her hands. Michonne was looking from my mother to me as I walked over to her and I got on one knee, pulling out the box.

"I love you Michonne. I love you more than you can probably imagine and I want to take care of you. I want to continue to provide for you even after you pass the Bar. I want to be your husband and I want to be someone you and your children, your family can count on, will you Michonne Benton marry me?" I opened the box and Michonne clasped her hands over mouth.

Abby ran over to where we were hugging me where I almost tipped over, "My mama says yes! Right Mama?"

"Abigail bring your butt back over here and sit down. What I tell you about being in grown folks business?" Granny Mabel swiftly reprimanded Abigail who begrudging went back to her seat.

"Yes. Richard Grimes I will marry you."

I took the ring out the box and slid it on her ring finger. She was trembling as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Richard, that kiss is different than the one you got this morning, what ya'll really do at that Cabin?" Granny inquired.


	37. Chapter 37

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pencil Skirt.

I now know what one is and how it is suppose to fit on a well proportioned physique. I knew my mouth was hanging open and without shame I ravished her curves with my eyes. Unfucking-believable that this woman could look so good every time. I was intrigued by every angle. Something always new.

I have know idea how Michonne puts her hair up in some of the intricate ways but I have to say I am pleased no matter how she wears it. Lori never looked bad. Lori was put together but not in the same way as Michonne. I don't know it if it was because of the newness of our relationship or she was just flawless. It didn't matter if it was just sweats...she just really appealed to me. She became my preference if I suddenly had a choice.

Michonne wore the necklace I gave her along with the bracelet. The engagement ring could be spotted blocks away. She was mine. All mine.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her as we met outside of her designated bedroom.

"Yes. How about you?"

"I wish we were sharing a room." I admitted boldly.

"Where was Granny when you were doing this wishing?" Michonne's eyebrow was raised and she had the beginning of a smile growing on the corner of her full lips.

Yes, Granny. She came to my room knocking on the door or knocking on Michonne's door with some fake reason for doing so last night after 1am. Oh, boy Granny.

"Trapped in her room," I responded back to Michonne with a kiss on her cheek, "I am going to have to have a conversation with her before we get back home, I mean it is _my_ home if I am okay with..." I tried to reason before Michonne cut me off.

"You will not win. She is serious about the no fornication rule. She would be vexed for sure. She will curse us and..."

"Is this voodoo or Christianity we are talking about?"

Michonne swatted my arm. I love her laugh. We were standing outside our designated bedrooms in the hallway. "Don't you have some people to fire?"

"Ladies first." I wanted Michonne to walk ahead of me. I wanted to check her out. It was amazing how her ass responded to every step she took in the heels she wore. "What are you doing, Michonne?" I had to know if what she was doing on purpose or was it natural thing because I think postponing the firing could be arranged as I detoured her back to the cabin.

"Giving you a show." She glanced back at me as she headed to the front of the house.

"Where you two going?" Granny Mabel was holding Cesar the 4 pound black poodle that took a liking to her. I was shocked by this animal turn around but I had no time to engage Granny.

"I am taking Michonne to my office, Granny."

"The way you were looking at Michonne you better make sure that is where you take her and bring her right back. It is in the good book about fornicating and..."

"Granny, come look at Andre. He is driving a tractor. He wants you to come and see him. Come on Granny!" Abigail grabbed Granny's hand and we quickly vanished out the front door.

We were holding hands as I drove and I couldn't help feel the sexual tension between us. I was trying to not get so aroused by Michonne and the way our fingers were intertwining and linking, I had to thinking about something else quick.

"I was thinking about us taking a road trip with Andre to MIT."

"Rick, Andre is only six years old. There is more to a school curriculum and just because he excels in math he has to understand grammar and other core subjects are just as important. Knowing Andre he will be packed as if he is going to be dropped off to stay at MIT. "

"Here me out, There is a kid name 'Michael Kearney' who graduated high school at the age of six. I think if we have the right plan we can get Andre through high school probably by age 8."

"Where does MIT come in?"

"He's read about it. Dreamt about it. I would like to take Andre to see the campus. I know a math professor there that would love to meet Andre. If it is okay with you? We can make it a mini vacation. We can wait when all the kids have time out of school if you prefer."

"No. I think Andre would like the idea of just us three. You are going to be in charge of trying to relay to Andre that this is a visit. You will have to make it clear to him that we are _only_ visiting. _He's_ only visiting. If you can achieve that, then I will be ready to see the inner workings of MIT." Michonne winked at me when I turned to look at her as we sat at a red light. "We have to make sure we do something for Abby soon."

"Well her Birthday is coming up and she already supplied me with a different list which happens to be much longer than the original I must say."

"What was on the original?" Michonne was curious.

"Ask you to Marry me on her birthday."

"What?"

"Yeah. Since I asked you last night she has revised her list. Now she has our wedding all planned out. She wants it on her birthday."

"I will definitely have a conversation with Abigail."

"I don't think she understands that she can have a birthday party and fun. Her mind is set on wedding planning so if you can nudge her to think about her self, I will be forced to marry you in some fairy mermaid cartoon way and I refuse to disappoint her if I can help it at all." I squeezed Michonne's hand loving her laughter.

"So tell me something about all this firing you want to do?" Michonne asked as her hand caressed my free arm.

"All the centers are set up with a video conferencing. Are you going to be okay with that? Me introducing you to everyone?"

"I don't want to be there for the severance packages Rick and technically, I shouldn't be there, so you need to let me know when to excuse myself."

"I will. I never did this with Lori. I never talked about my relationship with Lori and I feel like I want everyone to know about you. I want to brag. I feel like I am a very lucky man."

"No luckier than me to have you in my life. I just don't want you to do something that is not what you would normally do. I know you are very private. I love that about you. So you don't have to do it." Michonne reaffirmed.

"I want too. It's just that I am so private, it affects how people respond to me and I want to change that in a way that shows here are my don't ever do." Michonne laughed and I couldn't help but look over at her and back at the highway."

"I think after this there will no longer be any misunderstandings on what you will tolerate. I stand behind whatever you want to do." Michonne squeezed my hand.

"As a future Mrs. Grimes, I want to make sure we are on the same page at all times. I will share my thoughts so you won't have to guess."

"Okay. I will share my thoughts as well so you won't have to guess. I am hoping we eventually get to the point where we are just attuned to each other."

"I would like that."


	38. Chapter 38

If no one else was going to be a protector of souls in a God-less home then it was my duty to make sure Richard wasn't trying to creep in on Michonne or vice versa. Richard wouldn't keep his door open but Michonne kept hers open so I can peek in just to make sure everything was the way God intended. My soul can't rest knowing devilment could be lurking down the hall.

"Granny, I guess it is not enough that he asked me to marry him and that..."

"You don't know when God will have Jesus come and have the dead walk the earth and call all his good people home. You don't want to be fornicating when the trumpet sound. I don't know what I would do if I am at the pearly gates and you ain't there..." The whole idea caused a heaviness in my chest.

"Granny are you well? When was the last time you had a physical?"

"So you the one telling these folks, I am senile?"

"No. I would never even suggest something like that."

"If it wasn't you then it was nobody but Richard. I promise you I will get him back real good when we get back to the house. Yes indeed. That scoundrel."

The next morning I was up and about since we were staying one more day. A new driver was employed to pick up the kids from the Farm to take them _all_ the way to school and bring them _all_ the way back.

Ms. Ella was up making sure the kids were dressed and had their breakfast. I kind of felt like I was on vacation. I didn't have to worry about much of anything and it felt-good. _Real_ _good_ if I thought about it long enough. I didn't want to think about this type of good sense of wellbeing, because when ever there is a good feeling there is a bad one ready to take it's place.

I did relax outside earlier in the morning. Ella has a very beautiful garden. Cesar the poodle followed me everywhere. Smart enough to not let me trip over him. I never held a dog before and Cesar was insistent that I touch him and carry him. He was a wonder to me. He was cute as he could be. He didn't feel dirty or smell terrible. I kind of felt like those white women who would be in stores with their Fifi dogs that they kept in a purse. I carried him and he didn't want to get down. Wanted to stay with me. I told him about how lucky he was to have a home with people that cared enough that he was fed and had a roof over his head. The look he gave me made me realize that I was lucky too.

I saw Michonne strutting in front of Richard and he was checking her out as they were heading to leave. I know a whole lot went down in that cabin because that was a major transformation, Richard went from love sick puppy to a hungry wolf.


	39. Chapter 39

I am not ashamed to say it. I felt like a rooster as I escorted Michonne throughout the facility. Giving her a brief history and rundown of operations.

The building headquarters was nominated top 10 architecture design for 10 years straight. Seven floors. The first 5 floors were for hourly and lower management. The building had Revolving doors in need of key cards access. Security on each level. The top two floors needed a special key card and it was for tiered executives and myself.

Michonne seemed very interested and was actually knowledgeable based on taking an interest beforehand in reading more about the way my company started. Lori had no interest whatsoever in what I did for a living or what helped provide her the lifestyle she deemed necessary based on her upbringing.

Several timid managers approached us and a few endeavored to ask if Michonne was going to be leading in some capacity. She didn't look like a fiancée or wife, she appeared to those who were curious as a possible leader for the company. Michonne smiled as I relayed the fact that I only promote within and nothing will change that philosophy.

I don't think Michonne has any idea how I found that sexy as we walked side by side into the elevator. Eyes on her. She commanded respect. She was my equal in everyway.

"I would kiss you but there are cameras in here." I leaned against the wall after the door shut caressing the back of her hand with my fingertips. I swiped my card for the 6th floor where the meeting was to be held and it was a noticeable difference when we stepped on the floor compared to the bustling noise on the floors below.

The sixth floor was nothing but Silence. The lowered and mid tiered that weren't effected had their eyes cast to the floor. Whispers were circulating on who was invited into the meeting and for me to be on the Sixth floor was almost unheard of. All meetings with top executive would always happen on the 7th floor. I have no idea why Glenn set it up like that and I didn't think to question him.

Glenn met us outside the meeting room. He greeted us and I could tell he was taken with Michonne. He did a double take like practically everyone else in the building.

"I have three attorneys sitting inside amongst everyone. All video conference rooms are a go and everyone in each facility is accounted for. Everything is as we discussed on the phone. Olivia in finance funded the 1k dollars through a backward means without approval from the finance manager. Jessie never paid a dime for the raffle and all the raffle tickets had Jessie's name on it and it was done by Jessie and the person who just quit forty minutes ago. Didn't even wait for a severance package. Left a puddle of sweat on her departure her name was Denise Longfield good friends with Jessie and possibly...I know you don't like gossip, but she had a thing for Jessie and would do what ever Jessie told her to do. She was with the company 4 years. You have to keep in mind you have to make the case for the removal of Jessie so you can have the backing of everyone. Olivia is an out right breach of trust...Jessie is..." Glenn was at a lost for words.

"So two people?"

"Well, the driver that left you, I sent a formal letter to the company on your behalf. You owe me so many favors after this."

"Ready?" I asked Michonne who still appeared cool calm and collected.

"Ready.

"...I realized my Bio hasn't been updated in over 15 years so here goes my verbal bio... I have two kids, Abigail who is going on nine soon, and Andre who is 6 going on 30. We have high hopes he will be our first Laureate... I have one nephew who is 12 and his name is Noah who is just as smart. I am currently engaged to Michonne Benton who's aspiration far exceeds my own. Her niche will be corporate law and I know a few of you who attended the fundraiser had a chance to meet her. Just in case you didn't I want everyone in this room and video to know who she is and what she looks like and if you ever see her in the halls of GO STOP it is imperative that you treat her with the utmost respect because anything less will not be tolerated."

I finally caught sight of Jessie who sat with her arms crossed near the end of the table.

"As upper management we still need to respect each other's space, time, differences and the right to privacy. This is very personal to me and has affected me and my family. I want to be able to maintain what we strive for on the floors below and throughout the call centers throughout the insurance industry that has GO Stop Logo, a team atmosphere. Out right divisiveness will not and cannot be tolerated. So, my fiancée will excuse her self from the room as we get to the matter at hand."

When I heard the door close behind Michonne I continued, "We have two people in this room that will be leaving this company and all senior executives I want you to stay online...juniors may be excused."

My goal was to make it very quick and to be as concise. Olivia accepted her severance package without a word and left the room. She was halted by security with a brown box to make sure she got all her belongings because there would be no returning.

Jessie. Jessie wasn't going to go quietly. She was going to make her case. The case she made was founded on two truths, My wife was an addict that killed Michonne's husband. She continued to make it so easy for me to fire her as she spoke.

Glenn quickly turned off the video conference and everyone that was in attendance quickly dismissed themselves and it was just Me, Andrea, Glenn and the completely deranged Jessie.


	40. Chapter 40

"I realize I am invisible to you. I have always been, just like your wife. Yes. Your wife. I have been with your company since the very begining. I have been with your company when it use to be your fathers and you broke off from Go insurance and became Go Stop and I was one of 12 that left with you that day to follow your dream. Even then you didn't see me. Kind of like Jerry Mcguire."

I absolutely had no idea where Jessie was going with this story and Glenn knew me well enough to write down 'Jerry Mcguire because it would certainly be a question I would have once this fiasco was finished. I prayed to the God Abby prayed to everynight that it would be over sooner than later. Any patience I had was out the damn window as I looked to Glenn to give me a fucking clue.

"Chick flick."

"I thought maybe you were being the good husband. I mean a good man is hard to come by a faithful husband even harder. I envied Lori. I befriended her because I am also a licensed Alcohol drug Counselor. She struggled with being invisible to you too. You never could forgive her for having an affair with your best friend Shane."

Hearing Shanes name was the trigger.

"I am done. You are fired. I don't care how Glen or Andrea have you escorted out, But it will be no doubt one of three ways, on your own accord, Straight Jacket or Security pick your poison." I looked away from the insane woman in the room and eyed Glenn and Andrea who were mouth agaped at the revelation, "but I will be awaiting a text from you or Andrea on how this fuckery was resolved."

I exited the conference room to a quiet and abandon hallway. The meeting was finally over. Sheer relief. I stepped out and didn't see Michonne. I found her chatting with two women in the lounge. They were admiring her ring. I think her smile was the only thing that could outshine that diamond.

The two women noticed me standing there. I gave a curt nod as they hurried out and back to work doing whatever it was they were in charge of doing when I wasn't around.

"Everything okay?"

"As okay as things can be." I wore a half smile but Michonne read it as something different.

"You look relieved."

"I have you waiting for me. The only way to be."

Michonne smiled again and walked over to me in the lounge area and placed a kiss on my lips that I returned without any hesitation.


	41. Chapter 41

Rick let it slip on where the hell they were. I had a feeling they didn't spend that much damn time at the office. It was dark before they finally did the walk of shame. Yeah. I could smell it. They wreaked of it. Michonne didn't look nothing like the way she left that morning and Rick looked just as disheveled. I ain't blind and I ain't crazy.

"Bout time. I was about to send an APB out on you two." I paused from the way Ms. Ella was having the kids help set the table and her explanation of why things were placed in such a way to Rick and Michonne coming in the house hand and hand in stealth mode. Not much got passed me.

Ms. Ella smiled as she prepared the dinner table with the help of Noah, Abigail, and Andre. "They are in love. Leave 'em be Ms. Mabel. Let them enjoy the newness of it all. It is such a wonderful state of total awe. That's how I describe it."

I was still holding Cesar who wouldn't let me put him down unless it was a restroom break he needed other that that the little black poodle was content right in my arms. I was amazed how the little animal kept me relaxed even when I wanted to give those two who were up to the Devils work and amusement, heads up that GOD was not happy, "I don't know why you couldn't bring Michonne back here but I guess you had to show her that _cabin_ again."

"Well..." Rick was flabberghasted and I knew in that moment he didn't have to say not another word. Those two were at the cabin again. _Again_. He wasn't about to lie to me as he stood frozen with Michonne almost running into him when he suddenly stopped in the foyer. Fingers intertwined. I knew if they were at here it was going to be a mess when we got back to the house. It would be no stopping those two from their fornicating ways.

"Tell the truth and shame the devil."

"Granny, I have no idea what's going on with your memory but I _am_ going to Marry Michonne."

"Don't you start that shit about my memory. I am not _SENILE_ Richard. You may not lie to me which is _good_ I appreciate that, but I be damn if I am ok with you lying about me."

"Rick, you said Ms. Mabel...ohhh." Ms. Ella covered her mouth realizing the turn of events.

I asked, God, please let me get this Richard back...I am so glad God presented me with this opportunity.

"Rick, you telling people that my Granny is Senile?" Michonne tried to feign ignorance.

Rick's dad had the audacity to come out the other room as if his words were supposed to be any kind of consolation, "I didn't think you were crazy, Mabel. I am a firm believer from the very beginning you meant every word that came out your mouth."


	42. Chapter 42

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was my plain talk day. Plain talk got rid of Jessie Bishop. Plain talk got me back at the cabin for a second go around with Michonne and this time we slowed down a bit to enjoy ourselves even more.

I absolutely love her breast and her ass, just squeezing those two areas increased my likelihood of having a very powerful happy ending every single time. Her erogenous zones affected my body. Everything with Michonne was heightened. I didn't want to come down even though we both knew we would have to go back to my parents house, I understood for a moment addiction, and she was my drug of choice.

The disappointment was evident on Granny's face. I was going to tell her plain. I _had_ to tell her plain.

"I wanted my parents to like you. I wanted them to try to get a long with you. I lied to my parents hoping by giving you a health issue would make them less judgemental, or should I say less put off by you. You have ways Granny Mabel that not everyone will see eye to eye with nor tolerate. I wanted my parents to see that alot of things you say you mean no harm by it and that it is coming from a good place. You are a loving and caring person and I wanted my parents to see that above everything else."

"I _am_ a loving and Caring person." Granny Mabel reaffirmed as she held Caesar closer to her chest.

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry that I lied to you about Mabel. Noah, Abby, and Andre, I am sorry that Iied about your Granny.

"Don't worry Mr. Rick, you never said Granny was senile to me. You just said if I ever needed to see possible symptoms watching Granny could give me a clue." Andre tried to reassure.

"Oh, my God, Rick you are terrible." Michonne scolded with a quiet giggle that only I could hear. "You are so bad." She whispered.

"Richard. I ain't got nothing more to say to you, gone get showered. You and Michonne. It is almost supper time."

"Does that mean together, Granny Mabel?"

"That means you better hurry up and marry my Grandbaby."

I took Michonne down the hall to where our rooms were.

"How quickly do you think we can be married?"

"What are you thinking Michonne?"

"I have a simple white dress in my closet and..."

"I don't want simple. I want extravagant. I want to see you in something extravagant. You deserve it. You can take Abby with you. I think she would really enjoy it or she will have your dressed as the Mermaid and me in an uniform. Buy both you and her dress for the occasion.

"Well if you want to see me in something extravagant I better see you in a Tux of some sort."

"I can arrange that. I will take the boys with me and have them fitted with their own tux."

"So we are having a girls day and a boys day, Mr. Grimes?"

"I want you to spend money and I will get all the details from Abby if you don't."

"You really got my baby as a spy?"

"Sort of, but mainly to make sure you find _something_ because if Abby has her way you will be Ariel from the Mermaids and I would be in an uniform. I would rather wear a tux if I were going to be honest."

"When I find a dress..."

"We will be married soon after. I will have my mom on notice to get everything arranged and work closely with Granny."

"Here on the farm."

"Here, on the farm."


	43. Noah

**_A/N: I have no idea why I haven't continued with this story to put it to bed. For those who forgot about this and wish to continue on this journey by re-reading...thank you! For those who have given up, at least you know if you are bored you have a completed story of mine to come back to. Thanks again for all who have been waiting for the BOOM BOOM BOOM!_**

* * *

Mr. Rick and his Dad, Mr. Frank, Ms. Ella, Granny and Aunt Michonne were all in attendance for my play. Ms. Ella called it my 'Theatrical Debut' they all sat in the middle row. I didn't notice until Granny jumped up clapping when I finished my first set of lines. I had a good idea of where they all were after that. Granny sat between Mr. Rick and Aunt Michonne.

I was happy to have them to support me, and I even tried out for the basketball team, and I am taking golf lessons. I think I like golf better, but I am going to listen to Mr. Rick and give things a try to see how it works out.

The tux fitting, I learned a lot. There is a lot of tailoring, and it seemed like a lot of money just for the material alone. I couldn't help asking the old man that was measuring my arms while Mr. Rick was distracted by Andre just how much did the fabric cost alone and I was amazed. I knew Mr. Rick and Granny didn't like us asking about price or the cost of things. I was curious.

I began to wonder at what point in life does a person get comfortable with not knowing the amount because he already knows the value of things? How much money does that take to not care? How does one determine the value and gauge worth?

I've been speculating that Mr. Rick is a very smart man.

Granny always says a fool and his money are easily parted. I don't want to be a fool. I want to be just like Mr. Rick. He dresses nice when he goes out, and he always seems relaxed. He doesn't look stressed about nothing, and he looks less confused about Granny. I finally have a certainty about the future, and it is positive all the way around. I no longer consider myself lucky anymore. I consider myself very fortunate.

Quite a few things happened like the road trip where we guys spent the whole weekend together. I was even able to bring a friend. I brought along Carl who's Mom was really nice about it. She was acting a little weird smiling a lot at Mr. Rick who stood outside the car to talk to her.

Granny always said to listen and watch a real man handle his business. _'A real man stand guards against the prettiest of smiles when he truly loves someone_.'

Carl's Mom was pretty. She was a soccer Mom. Her hair was always done, and she always smiled. She was really smiling at Mr. Rick. Carl's Mom smelled like a rich lady. Different from Granny who smelled like she fried chicken or Michonne who always had the scent of fruit.

"You can call me Danielle."

"Okay, Danielle."

Mr. Rick did that thing with his eyebrow when he was skeptical. He usually did that thing with his eyes with Granny. He was hesitant. Unsure.

"I just went through a very recent divorce. The dust is finally settling, you know. You coming along to help out with Carl for the weekend until I can get things sorted is nothing short of heaven sent. I really appreciate it, Richard. May I call you Richard?"

"No. I prefer Rick."

Only my Granny ever called him Richard. No one but Granny and sometimes my Aunt Michonne when she wanted him to behave when they thought no one was looking.

"Rick." Carl's Mom began, "I wasn't aware that you and Noah were possibly related somehow?"

"He will soon be considered my Nephew."

"Noah's a great kid."

"He is."

Whenever Mr. Rick agreed with people that said I was smart or great it made it real for me. The way he said, 'He is' without any hesitation. I am a great kid. I really felt like he believed it and it made me believe it too. I am great.

"Next week I would like to make you dinner, Rick. Just the two of us. I am a good cook."

"I have a Fiancée."

"Wow. That ended abruptly." Danielle laughed. She still had confidence even though she was being rebuffed.

"My fiancée is Noah's aunt. She is the mother of the little guy sitting in the booster seat anxious to get back to our Road trip."

"Oh. OH!"

"After this point, I don't want things to get any more awkward. I don't foresee any additional interactions that I must have with you that can't happen with Noah's Granny Mabel or his Aunt Michonne. I would like for Noah to continue to have Carl as a friend, do you think that is possible?"

"Yes, sure."

"Good. I will have Carl back Sunday before 7 pm."

"No sorry?"

"I am not sorry."

"Well, that Fiancée of yours is one lucky woman."

"If you've met her you would realize it is the other way around."

"Have a good weekend, Danielle."

I don't think Carl noticed what was going on because he was busy texting Zach and talking to Andre.

I noticed Mr. Rick had to do it often. Women would smile a lot at him and make conversation, and things would get awkward once he let them know that we belong to him and he was not interested because he was in a relationship.

"Mr. Rick, I will help you put the camping stuff away."

"Thanks, Noah."

"Mr. Rick, do you ever get tired of women trying to talk to you?"

"What?"

"Does it get annoying?"

Mr. Rick thought about what I was asking before he responded, "I got a good thing with your Aunt Michonne. A real good thing. I am not going to mess that up, and there are men out there that would take advantage of certain situations. I am not that kind of guy. I have never been that type of person. I've given my heart to your Aunt. I don't play around with the fact that your Aunt has given me her heart. I've got it, and I plan to protect it. At any cost."

Watching Mr. Rick with my Aunt Mimi, I had a good example of what he meant about having her heart and wanting to protect it.

The actual wedding was a good example. Mr. Rick staring at the broom on the ground.


	44. Andre

It was just me, Mr. Rick, Noah and his friend Carl. I have never been on a road trip. No Mama. No Granny and No Abigail. _Yay_!

We went to MIT to visit. _YAY_! We went to have our tux fitted. Not a YAY! _Boooo_!

It took a long time and wasn't quick. Noah didn't seem to mind but Carl was bored and I was bored too. I had to listen to my Mama on the phone telling me to behave myself. I wasn't bad. I was waiting and waiting for the fun. I had no interest in the tux after my fitting was over and I was waiting on Mr. Frank and Mr. Rick.

"I am behaving myself, Mama." I told her using Mr. Rick's cellphone. Somehow the signal was lost but she called right back. Mr. Rick has a photo of my Mama in his blue Pajama top sitting on the middle of his bed. I wondered why he would have that type of picture of my Mama. I pressed talk, "Sorry, Mama. Mr. Rick's phone lost the signal."

"I am going to ask you this one time, Andre, do you have that face that I have shown you in the mirror that you aren't allowed to have? Granny makes you get rid of that face. That is the face I am talking about." My Mama clarified.

"I am not being a spoiled brat, Mama."

"Remove the face then I will believe you." I had no way of knowing how my Mama would know one way or another since we weren't on video. I just did as told. I think she trusted that I would do what she said.

"Okay, Mama."

"I am glad you are behaving yourself otherwise, Andre."

"Did Mr. Rick call and tell you about my face?" I wondered.

"No. Noah did."

"Well Noah is doing something very bad, Mama. He is asking the price of things. Tell Granny. Granny said we need to act like we are used to being around folks with money and Noah asked about the price. I heard him, Mama. Tell Granny."

...

We finally made it to the campground and Mr. Rick's Dad, Mr. Frank, came with us there. We camped. _YAY!_

Mr. Rick showed us how to make a fire, how to take a boat out and fish. _YAY!_

Mr. Frank was _going_ to show us how to load a hunting rifle, but Mr. Rick got really upset because he said he didn't discuss it with my Mama first to know how she felt about it. Mr. Rick didn't want to do _anything_ without talking to my Mama. _Boy_ , were we pouting! Me, Noah and Carl.

Carl had already called his Mom, and she didn't care about him handling a gun. Mr. Rick wouldn't change his mind and refused to call my Mama to ask her. Noah and I _begged_ for him to call and he wouldn't do it. Said if he _did_ we would all have to pack up and head back home. Home. We lived with him, and we considered it home. Well, it was beginning to look like where ever he wanted us we would consider it home.

Mr. Frank believed that everyone should know how to handle a gun. Mr. Rick didn't agree with his Dad, but they agreed to disagree. Noah and I weren't disappointed for a long time because we _knew_ it would be a _'Hell no'_ from my Mama and a _'Sweet baby Jesus bring em back here now_ ,' from Granny. The big _YAY_ turned in to _aww_.

Mr. Frank taught us how to pitch a tent and we sat around the camp fire roasting marshmallows. That was the _BEST_ _YAY!_ Granny never let us have Marshmallows. She said it was goo made to start the onset of Diabetes.

Rick taught us how to cook what we caught and we caught only two small fish. I was glad when Mr. Frank pulled out some ribeye steaks from the cooler. I don't like fish unless Granny makes it, and even then I don't care too much for it nor the smell.

We had a good day despite the _no_ _gun_ policy that Mr. Rick enforced.

"Are you okay over there, Andre?" Mr. Rick asked out of the blue it seemed.

"Yes, sir. Are you okay, Mr. Rick?"

"I have to say, I am. I just finished texting your Mama." He hid his phone in his sleeping bag. I don't think he knew I was still up, unable to sleep.

"My Mama still worried?" I asked.

"No. You put her mind at ease earlier."

I couldn't help to notice the silly grin he had on his face. He wasn't focused.

"I think she likes to worry. She has worried for so long; I think her nerves don't know how to relax."

Mr. Rick laughed at that. Mr. Rick laughs a lot now, smiles a lot too. He is a different person compared to when we first met him, always confused and stressed. Now he was a man that was happy about almost everything. I still thought of Mr. Rick as an action Hero even though he was real soft for my Mama. He had other flaws like his memory and now his hearing.

"You sound just like, Granny. Granny has always taken care of you?" Mr. Rick asked.

"Yes, sir. Granny wouldn't have it any other way."

I know Mr. Rick knew that we always had Granny. I think he was losing his mind with all the texting he was doing back and forth with my Mama. He was grinning from ear to ear until he noticed I wasn't asleep. I was watching his face and how he was excited by whatever my Mama was saying to him. Now he was trying to make conversation with me.

"She certainly would not. Why aren't you sleeping, Andre? Everyone else is."

Everyone in the shared large tent was snoring in their sleeping bags, and Mr. Frank was the loudest.

"You don't hear all the snoring, Mr. Rick?"


	45. Abigail

"Everyone has gone to sleep, Abby. Why are you still up?"

"Waiting on you, Mr. Rick."

"Well, it is after 9:30pm. Something on your mind?"

"You can't end the day without saying your prayers." I reminded him.

I watched Mr. Rick come into my room and sit on the floor by my bedside. He had a confused look on his face and I know it had something to do with either my Momma or Granny. He was seeking answers and he would go to each one of us kids until he was satisfied that one of us had the answers. I had to get him to talk because I wanted to go to sleep and when he said his prayers it was the best way for me to close my eyes and no longer think about my thoughts.

"Are you ready to marry my Momma, Mr. Rick?" I snuggled into my pillow facing the man that would soon be my official Daddy.

"I've been ready the moment I asked your Momma."

"She's ready too. She picked a beautiful dress. She had a big selection but she liked the one you liked the best."

"She selected my dress?"

"It's a secret."

"Well, I hope she tried on the dress I had delivered to the boutique."

"I am not talking any more Mr. Rick." He wanted to know if my Momma liked his dress. My Momma told me to keep her secret and I almost gave it away.

"Okay. What else do you want to discuss before my prayers?"

"While you were on your boys day, I had a girls day with my Momma, Granny, and Ms. Ella."

"Was that a good day?"

"Yes. I heard different stories of what you and my Momma were doing in the Cabin." I informed Mr. Rick who swallowed hard.

"Cabin talk again?"

"There was talk about wood types, logs, old and new between your Momma Ms. Ella, and My Momma. Granny just wanted to get a switch, but she was laughing with them. I don't think she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. She said since she is the oldest she was going to whoop them both for talking that way."

"Your mother and I were trying to get an idea what it would be like living together." He gave me his version of what they were doing in the Cabin.

"That's exactly what my Mama said."

"Good."

"What I don't understand is, she already lives with you." I narrowed down my confusion hoping he could explain.

"Well, we are practicing for more of it-the living together part." He was turning very red in the face.

"Momma said the same thing."

"Good. Now, let's talk about the dress _you_ plan to wear."

"I wanted something like the Little Mermaids, but Mama said, no."

"Do you understand why?"

"Yes, Momma said there aren't any Mermaids on a farm. We don't want to be the first."

"Exactly what I was going to say." Mr. Rick smiled.

"Momma said when I am old enough to get married and if I still want to get married in a Little Mermaids dress she will support me in that decision but I needed to support her in her decision to have no Little Mermaids."

"I'm glad your Momma found you a dress and she found a dress for herself."

"It doesn't look anything like The Little Mermaids, so you are going to have to think of something else to wear Mr. Rick."

"No worries, Abby. That can be arranged. By the way where is your, mother?"

"With Ms. Ella on the Farm."

"I've asked your Granny, and she wouldn't tell me."

"Granny still mad at you for sneaking in my Momma's room the other night."

"This is my house. I am not sneaking in my own house. How many times must I say that to your Granny?"

"She made Momma stay on the farm so you can't pester her."

"Pester? I haven't heard that word in -"

"Granny said you have been very Mannish and should be ashamed of yourself for your lack of self-control."

"She said that to you?"

"No. Granny was telling it to Noah and Andre who wanted to know why you are always kissing on my Momma and sneaking-I mean going into her room in the middle of the night when you have _your_ room."

"When we are married in the next few days, my room will be your Momma's room. She will be my wife."

"My Momma is ready for you to be her husband. I saw her sneaking out of your room but I won't tell Granny that. Granny will be really upset. I know you want to take all the blame for my Momma's bad behavior."

Mr. Rick blinked so much after what I said I thought he had something in his eye. I waited.

"I am ready to say my prayers, Abby."

"Did you say them at night when you were camping?"

"I am afraid I didn't, and I have a lot to make up for. By the time I am done, you will be fast asleep."

"Listening to you talk to God is exhausting, Mr. Rick."

"Have you said yours?"

"Yes."

I watched him get up off the floor to get to his knees. He made his prayer hands and closed his eyes.

"Dear Lord, Please if you are up in the sky and you have time to listen I would like to ask a few favors from you. I would like to ask these things because you are the only one that Granny looks to and your influence will be greatly appreciated. I need you to influence things to go my way or strike me with understanding. I have heard talk about me jumping a broom with Michonne. Dear God if you are really there answer me-WHY?"


	46. Granny

Richard gave me a limited time on an unlimited budget. I had to do quick work with the time allotted to get two church bus repairs done to help my old Pentecostal Church of Christ members make it to this Ceremony. My Michonne was getting married, and everyone from my old church was invited down in the delta of Mississippi to come to Georgia. All expenses paid.

I reserved four floors of the Sheraton Hotel and the nicest room for Pastor Gabriel and his wife, Sasha. Boy did I have to work fast? Most of my church family have never left the Delta and was excited to get a chance to see Georgia, and I was happy to do a lot of blessing all in the name of the wedding. Thank you Jesus and Richard.

Michonne was going to have the surprise of her life to see the Bride-side overflowing. No way I was going to let it be just me sitting there, and Ms. Ella already had over a hundred guest that immediately RSVP'd. Not on my watch were we going to be outdone.

The dress Michonne selected was beautiful, and I couldn't stop crying just seeing her in it. I wanted the world to see my beautiful Grandbaby who was snatching up the last of the good ones.

"My son is going to love you in that dress. You are so very lovely." Ms. Ella complimented with tear filled eyes watching Michonne admire the dress she wore in the store mirror.

I was itching to see the tag that Michonne kept looking at and shaking her head. I wanted to shake my head too. I had an idea that what she had on wasn't from the Clearance Rack and could easily be a 20% down payment on a very nice home from where we come from.

"What size is it Michonne?" I had asked her.

"You think it is too small, Granny? Too tight?" Michonne's eyes and hands went from her waist to her abdomen to end at her rear.

"No. The dress is perfect. I just don't know for how long with Ms. Ella's son pestering you."

"Granny!" Michonne admonished.

"Don't Granny me. You may already be good as knocked up."

"You had a dream of fish too Ms. Mabel?" Ms. Ella gasped.

"I did and the reason I am speaking up and been speaking up."

"For heaven sakes stay quiet. We want fish. Plenty of Fish. With your daughter good looks and my son's handsome looks, they are sure to produce beautiful Koi."

"Koi?" Michonne and I both said in Unison. I guess Ms. Ella didn't know when to turn off code talk and I guess I should be glad she didn't call the future grandkids catfish. We went from different types and sizes of wood for the Cabin to what could swim around in Michonne's womb.

"What does pester mean?" Abigail asked. Yes. That child was always listening. A good listener and nosey. I told her about being in grown folks talk and business.

"Bother," I responded. I gave Abigail a look that she was in the wrong conversation.

"He does not bother me Granny." Michonne insisted.

"Keep it up. You are going to have a gut full of Koi before you even get that ring slid on good or better yet that paper that indicates you are official with doing law stuff. Watch."

"Women can do both, Ms. Mabel." Ms. Ella offered up her version of Women's Lib.

"My Michonne has done the spitting out of kids by a No Count and putting her dreams on the back burner. I don't want that to happen again. I want her to have the freedom to enjoy being a lawyer and doing all the lawyering she can without thinking about if she is ready to give birth or the baby is sick."

Ms. Ella looked straight to Michonne, "If you decide to allow my son the opportunity to be a father, Senior Grimes and I will love for you to give us the chance to help out where ever is needed, including with your own children."

I didn't consider that we would have an _extra_ _set_ of hands to help with any new children. That it wouldn't all fall on me as it did with Mike. Plus, Richard was different he was hands on with Michonne's kids and her nephew, I had to reconsider my thoughts, but I still clung to hopes that Michonne would wait a little longer before bringing a new baby into the world.

I have never been around someone so desperate to have children around them than Ms. Ella and her husband. I thought it was only on television that white people love kids so much. They even planned kids out years in advance.

There was also the wrong kind of love for children a person had to worry their minds about regularly, but I didn't get that from them, nor Richard and I watched him real good the first 180 days around my Grandbabies. I was able to relax. I was at peace mostly. There was an honest goodness about Ms. Ella and her husband and by listening to Abigail, Andre, and Noah talk about Richard's parents it was evident they were very kind and loving people. Our family was very lucky to join with theirs once Richard jumps that broomstick.

"I appreciate that Ms. Ella. I would love to have your son's baby in the future. We haven't talked about how many but I am opened to it all." Michonne was in love and it was just plain crazy talk at this juncture. I cut my eye at her and began to rock back and forth as if I was in a rocking chair. I began to wonder if she _knew_ she was pregnant. I didn't hear one strong denial. Not one. Not a single Granny, I am not pregnant.

Ms. Ella was thrilled, and it was visible. I couldn't stop side eyeing that woman. How many kids did she originally want for herself but allowed to much time to pass that now she wants to keep my Grandbaby gut full of fish? That was what I wanted to ask, but I have learned to bite my tongue more than I have ever done in my life. Just listened. At my age, I learned to do just that most of the time. Listen.

Michonne's future was in the next eight months, how about that? I guess everything about getting married and wondering if she passed the law exam had her mind no longer attuned to her very own body. I _knew_ because she was thirsty. Always had to have something to drink. In the middle of the night a glass of water, bottled water. Parched. She was like that with Abigail and Andre. Yep.

"Why you keep looking at the tag, Michonne? You glancing at the tag makes me want to look at the tag too. Does it tell you the size?"

"Unusual for it to have a tag." Ms. Ella remarked.

I wanted to change the topic. I wasn't happy, and this was her day, and I wasn't going to ruin it by shaking her to her senses that she was knocked up especially if she KNEW she was knocked up.

"It is a custom dress, Granny. My measurements were sent to a designer, and this is what was delivered to the store. This was a dress that Rick selected. I love this dress so much!" Michonne twirled again in the mirror. She stopped. "God, I am so thirsty..."

"What does the tag say, Mama? Is it real expensive?" Abigail asked admiring her mother in the long white dress.

"The tag doesn't have a price. Just a note from Rick that says Priceless."


	47. Rick

Click

"Michonne, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She grinned after locking the door behind her.

"How is it that everyone sees me, but no one sees you sneaking in and out of my room?"

"Stealth mode."

I watched Michonne climb onto my bed dressed in my pajama top from the night before. She was straddling me. She was a vision. A beautiful woman that slept across the hall from me and soon we will share the same room every night without a care. My feelings were growing for her like wild ivy, I knew she was crafted just for me as I for her.

Artfully as a spider weaves its web and Michonne the spider, I would willingly walk into any trap that had her waiting to pounce. I would allow her to drain every morsel of life out of my body. I'd surrender all logic and welcomed this very intense emotional thing I shared with this loving, smart, sexy, beautiful woman. With her, everything was different and just worked.

I grabbed a dread of her's and twisted it around my finger while she was smiling down at me. She was going to kiss me. She was going to do very naughty and dirty things to me, and I was excited that I couldn't wait and reached up the last mere inches and passionately kissed her and rolled her over, so I was on top.

"Before we begin, Do you have water in here?"

"No." I gazed down at her quizzically.

"I'm thirsty again."

"Can we finish this and then I will grab you a bottled water from the bar? I think Granny has installed cameras in the kitchen. It seems like she knows when I go in there because when I close the refrigerator door, she is magically right there every time."

She shook her head. It could not wait.

"Grab 3." Michonne suggested.

"3?"

"Two for me and one for you?"

"You want me to grab a bottle for myself?"

"Do you think you would want a bottled water?"

Something sparked my curiosity about Michonne at that moment. I couldn't help but stare down at the woman that seemed to have an Aura about her that I missed or maybe it was just visible at that moment. Something was different and it didn't make her any less alluring.

"Or you prefer two?" She asked.

"What are we really talking about, Michonne?"

"Water."

I was curious to know if I were going to be thirsty and if I would want a bottle of water soon after sex or would I just snuggle up with this beautiful lady and fall asleep after we had worn each other out. I couldn't fathom what else she could be implying.

Quietly I stepped out of my bedroom. The closest place for water was from the built-in bar that had a small refrigerator. I debated if to grab three or two based on the odd conversation. I had the distinct feeling Granny was moving about somewhere in the darkness when I froze.

"Ask Michonne why she drinking so much water, Richard. Unless you already know?"

"Already know what, Granny Mabel?"

"Why she drinking so much water. She's been drinking like a fish lately. She has made nothing official with me yet about it. Has she made it known to you yet?"

"She said she is thirsty."

"Oh. Okay. When you deliver that water tell her to take her ass to her room. Y'all ain't married yet. Three more days. I know y'all can hold off three more days?"

-  
I've been congratulated before many times, but I have never been congratulated by this amount of people that I didn't know. I was hoping for a small intimate wedding on the farm- this was a circus.

I pulled in closer onto my family's farm driving my Bentley early that morning to find two old school buses painted white with the words, Southern Pentecostal Church of Christ. SPCC on the sides. We were on a farm, but this had the makings of country affair instead of an upscale wedding that went beyond my imaginations. Black people, brown people, and shades in between oohing and awing over most everything that most people wouldn't give two thoughts about.

I found my father, Frank, with a group of men on the side of the Farmhouse discussing the well-pump and all ways it was more efficient based on 2016 technology compared to 1970, 1980, and so forth.

I overheard a group of older women that couldn't get over the house and the furnishings. People were everywhere, and they weren't my people. My relatives and friends knew arrival time was in four hours.

Granny Mabel was busy barking instructions for people not to roam around the house. She was carrying Caesar, the black poodle like she always carried a dog around. The thought of delaying a confrontation with Granny until after the reception went to the wayside. I knew my parents wouldn't give a damn, they like being busy and talking peoples ears off, I, on the other hand, had some words I needed to get out, and they were for no one other than Granny.

"I'm sorry, Richard."

Granny apologized before I could make known my issues and concerns. It took the heat out of things.

"Sorry?"

"I have no idea who most these people are, and I am trying to keep a good handle on things."

"How did they get here?"

"I wanted to invite everyone from the church that I used attend down in Mississippi. I didn't know that it went from about a hundred members to 500."

"These are strangers?"

"Except the Pastor. Pastor Gabriel I know. I just met Pastor Gabriel's wife yesterday when they finally made it to town. I would say she is a lovely woman, but now I am not so sure because she has been introduced to your cousin, Daryl and they have been making eyes at each other ever since. Like nobody can see that shit? I am in mind to tell Pastor Gabriel to keep an eye on his wife."

"Please don't deflect."

I wanted to stay focus but the mention of Daryl indicated my mother invited the Dixon bunch, her sister, Pattybelle and four of her sons to attend. If they were here, then I didn't care about who else showed up because classy and intimate went out the window. I was more pissed off with my mother Ella than I could ever be upset with Granny.

"Well, the older ladies I know and the older men but any one your age and younger I have no clue to who they are." Granny informed.

I had to find the Dixon blood line and warn them that I would shoot them dead myself if they did not behave like they were civilized. It was good to hear from the matriarch Pattybelle that my father had already warned them weeks ago. He informed them that I was not marrying a white woman.

For the Dixon's that meant I was officially tainting the bloodline. Pattybelle made sure I knew it and that made us officially good because she got what she wanted off her chest and into my ear. I said my peace.

"If you, or your boys, my cousins so much give light to your bullshit on my wedding day, I promise you I know where the key is to Daddy Frank's Shotgun case and I will blow each of your son's dicks off to ensure no breeding from your direct bloodline."

"Your Daddy already threatened us. We ain't here to cause no trouble." Daryl spoke up for his Dixon clan.

I eyed him, and we did have an understanding. I begin to wonder how much of what Granny told me was accurate or her imagination.

Everything was set up and decorated, and more guest arrived. I texted Michonne who texted me back until the very last second that I darted out with her Nephew who was my best man along with three other cousins, Daryl, Shane, and Glen who had married into the family.

Groom's side and Bride's side both overflowing with people.

This new turn wasn't practiced nor discussed. Noah was my best man, and we stood at the elaborate outdoor Altar when I realized I had groomsmen and Michonne had bridesmaids. Where did the bridesmaids come from? I didn't ask these cousins to be groomsmen.

The wedding that I wanted, the wedding Michonne and I agreed upon went to hell in a handbasket until she stood there in the back preparing to step forward. Nervous. The woman. The dress. The woman in the dress. Time stood still, and she had my full undivided attention. Abigail was her flower girl, and Andre had the ring. I was ready and nothing mattered but her and us both saying I dos.

...

Less than two months later...

In our bedroom, we were both sitting Indian style in the middle of our king bed. Michonne was nervous which made me nervous. She had two sealed envelopes, and she handed one to me to open.

"I am so nervous, Rick. Please open and read it."

"Is this what I think it is, Michonne?"

She nodded. We were about to find out if Michonne passed the bar exam. My heart raced. I gazed at her face that was painted with anxiety and tears. Her eyes were closed the moment I began to tear into the envelope to reveal her fate. I had news to share with her if she did pass the Bar Exam. I was going to surprise her with her already furnished office space downtown. I had her name on the door and two attorneys and a paralegal ready to get started. I was confident that Michonne had passed successfully.

"You need to get your application ready for the Board of Law Examiners so you can officially practice law." I stated to the love of my life.

"I have to retake the exam. I knew it!"

"I didn't say that Michonne."

"Those essays. They were so hard. I thought I-"

"You passed."

"I-" Michonne opened her eyes.

"Passed." I reaffirmed.

Michonne was esctatic by the news. She squealed and knocked me over with hugging and bouncing from the results. I had to eventually remind her she had another envelope. More news.

"Okay, okay, okay."

She handed it over and I took it. This one was different. It had a gadget that I could best describe similiar to a thermometer but this wasn't a temperature taking kind. I had no idea what it was that I was looking at but I did notice the plus sign.

"There is something else inside. Take it out." Michonne instructed.

A small photograph or black and white picture of nothing I could make out. What was I looking at?

I glanced from the two items to Michonne who stopped bouncing.

"What's going on, Rick?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I have no clue." I admitted.

"Which one is the most puzzling?" Michonne asked.

"This photo. I am okay with you starting with this contraption first." I told her.

"It's a pregnancy test."

"And this?"

"A photo of our baby."

"Where in the void do you see a baby?"

"Void?"

"Where in the shades of grey void do you see a baby?" I insisted that she show me. I wanted to see. I needed my eyes trained to know where to find _Waldo_.

Michonne pointed out and traced the shape of our baby. My baby. I was able to make out a shape.

"That's the head. Still tiny but that's the head and-"

"We are having a baby?" I questioned.

"The positive result that you are holding in your hand prompted me to go to the doctor and the sonogram is confirmation that so far we are having a baby."

"We are having a baby?" The reality of the words were slowly becoming heavy and then glee began to grow at a rapid rate. Michonne watched the expressions on my face.

"Are you okay with that?"

"What do you mean am I okay with that?" I was surprised by her question.

"We never talked about having kids-."

"Not true. My parents got the topic going when we went to the farmhouse. You said you would be okay with having more kids and that surprised me. I was okay with just having Andre, Abigail and Noah. I never thought you would be open to having more kids."

"Okay we never talked about how quickly we were going to add to our family." Michonne corrected.

"I want kids with my wife. I have a wife who's having my baby. I can't think of a better time or person to say they are having my baby."

"Yes, wife is having your baby."

I may have grabbed her face a little to forcefully but I kissed her. I kissed her and I kissed her. We both shared happy tears. I was incredibly grateful. I had to have been the happiest man alive and the most blessed.

...

A/N:

I plan to wrap this baby up in a blanket and put this in complete status in two or three more chapters. Thanks for hanging in there and enjoying the story.


	48. Mr Frank

Kids. The thought keeps me and my Ella excited.

I gave Noah a standing ovation. He did a great job as Othello. Bravo. I was honored to have been invited to camping with my son and the children. I was beside myself with happiness. It was all I talked about to my Ella when she wasn't going on and on about the wedding. I had a great time bonding and teaching Andre, Noah and his friend Carl about survival. I really had their attention when I put things in terms of a zombie apocalypse.

I look forward to spending more time with them and any future children Rick and Michonne may have together once this wedding fiasco is put to rest. Yes. Fiasco. Two women planning and the bride hasn't given her consent. How I know? I asked my Ella if she talked it over with Michonne and I got the same deer in head light look that I got from Mabel. Rick wanted simple. Michonne wanted a simple wedding on the farm.

This was a circus. My son had a clear vision of what he wanted. I could see it but my Ella, my wife and Granny Mabel had their own. No one to blame but those two. I didn't mind the intrusion. I had a group of men who were interested in all things farm related, and that was hard to come by. Dialogue with an audience. Topic all things well pumps, an interest in the subject was indicated by the many questions regarding the many advances in technology. I saw my son when he arrived, and the look on his face suggested he wasn't too happy.

I wondered what would piss him off more, the multitude of strangers or the Dixon bunch actually attending, ready to wreak havoc at a moments notice? I warned Pattybelle. I told Patty that Michonne was a black woman.

My Ella, my wife, was colorblind. Pattybelle, her sister, was not, and I did not want the Dixon Clan at the wedding caught off guard.

My wife Ella is a free spirit, warm, welcoming and I fell in love with her because of those qualities. I knew she was from a family of redneck hillbillies but I married her anyway, and I don't regret it.

One thing I can't stand is Racism of any kind. It ain't warranted ever and in 2016 can we just see people for who they are? Yes, I see color, but I am not judging because of it. Plenty of low down white people that get a pass and they show you who they are, history shows it very well. I don't like it, and I never raised Rick, my son to have a racist bone. I will admit we didn't have much interactions with black people or African Americans and Granny-Mabel gave us a crash course every time we had to interact with her. I know she doesn't represent the black community and she made us aware that if she did, a lot more would have good sense like her. She was always quick to clarify the young people would have more sense.

I'd bridged the argument that it's the older people that are holding on to some old beliefs and that had got her quiet. She was waiting for me to tell her what beliefs. I wasn't falling for her trap.

This was primarily about jumping the broom. This all started from when I got wind of it being part of the ceremony. My Ella thought it was a fantastic idea. I had to sit down and figure out why? I am an educated man and like to think I am very worldly but a white man jumping the broom? I approached Mabel first. I knew Mabel would have her convoluted reasons, but I couldn't guess Ella's, and she was busy with all things wedding.

The conversation was awkward, but I had to inform Mabel that I was not of the time that owned slaves. I did not own one single slave. My Dad didn't, but my Great Great grand daddy had a plantation and had over a hundred...Mabel. For the love of any GOD!

"That is the money and 40 Acres I am due. I am requesting back wages." Mabel had a hand on her hip and Caesar the black toy poodle close to her bosom.

"Were you on the plantation, Mabel?" I questioned.

"My ancestors were owed. We are still due our money or give us our Forty Acres and a mule!"

"Well, I think you living in my son's house indicates you are doing pretty well for yourself, Mabel."

"What?" Mabel was caught off guard by my assertion.

"You took over my son's house. Moved in uninvited. Just barged right in with kids and your Grand daughter." These were the version of events relayed to me from Rick after some arm twisting to know how he comes to having children that weren't his own.

"Are you trying to have me call off this wedding? All I have to do is go to Michonne and tell her-"

"Tell her what? Tell her to leave my son because of white privilege? All he has to do is open his eyes and know that he has more than most. I was born privileged, and soon Noah, Abigail, and Andre will know nothing but the best that life has to offer. There is no prenup involved. My son is going for broke to provide a life for Michonne because he loves her more than anyone I have ever known him to enjoy. More than his late wife, Lorie."

"Well if it wasn't for my ancestors..."

What I said took the fire out of Mabel. I apologized. Mabel did not apologize to me. I did take it that we were okay because I would ask her something later on and she didn't go looking around the room for where the voice was coming from.

It was late in the evening in our bedroom when I had a chance to have my wife to myself. I had asked her how was she going to convince our son Rick to do something that had historical connotations to it. Ella claimed the wedding ritual started with the Welsh and it's very Pagan. My Ella was tickled. My Ella could be very devious.

My son wore the look of confusion as the wedding procession began, but in the chaos, he seemed to calm when Michonne appeared. It was very apparent that she was his everything. I eyed the Dixon bunch who seemed ready to let loose, and Daryl was throwing punches on shoulders and backs of his brothers to behave themselves. It was just a matter of time. Meryl was the main one that had no etiquette nor patience to behave longer than a two-year-old forced to sit still with no real motivation or incentives.

A pin could be heard if it dropped the moment both the bride and groom glanced at the object on the ground lying at their feet. The wooden straw broom was decorated, but it was obviously foreign in how it was placed. I held my breath. I half expected my son to forego the experience, but Michonne took his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes. It had to have been the way that she held his face, considered his apprehension and kissed the hell out of him because she took his hand and counted to three and they jumped, leaped, and it was done. No harm no foul-Not until the reception.

My Ella had to unload three shots in the air. The only way to get a Dixon's attention. The first was because she was good and mad. The second was no one was going to talk about her future grandbabies, and thirdly well she was trigger happy, but it did bring Daryl and the Preacher's wife Sasha out of the house. His fly was down, and her blouse was undone.

There were a few fights that broke out. Small, verbal confrontations between black lives matter from Mabel invited side, to all lives matter from my family side and only white lives matter from my wife Ella side.

Michonne was confused, and Rick was pissed. He was gathering up Michonne's children and _his_ nephew into his Bentley. He had his new bride, Michonne on the passenger side, and _his_ _kids_ belted in the back before he drove off without a word to inform anyone that he was leaving and NOT coming back.

The Cabin was decorated for their Honeymoon, and the Ribbon at the door was never broken. Rick took _his_ _family_ home. Mabel remained with us on the farm.


	49. Ms Ella

1...2...3...

After the crowd had counted to three with Michonne, my husband Frank sighed in relief when we watched them jump. Our son Rick did it, and the two lovebirds kissed again with Abigail and Andre jumping up and down in excitement. The children now had a Dad, and my son had the kids we always wanted, and he loved dearly. He also seemed to marry a woman he found very hard to keep his hands off of compared to when he was married to his first wife, Lori.

"He's going to have her pregnant in no time." said my husband, Frank. Those two were kissers. It was so beautiful to watch them regularly connecting in that way so openly. Their kids enjoyed witnessing true love in all of its magnificent glory.

I was the first to hear the random sound off in the distance. It wasn't the sound of barking, like the Arsenio Hall Show with the Woof Woof Woof. Frank and I loved that show. Anyway, it wasn't part of the cheering or anything congratulatory. It was the lone sound of the animal you would find in the jungle swinging from trees if you know what I mean. It angered me but it ceased quickly, and I was relieved.

I don't think my husband Frank heard it, but he does blame me for the broom jumping. He said it was unnecessarily awkward and an odd request to not have come from either the bride or the groom. The element of surprise is not a good thing at a wedding and that I should have been upfront with Rick when he got wind of him and a broom.

My mindset was that this was officially water under the bridge, and not soon after I thought it, the water began flooding the deck, and it created or exposed the largest divide between three groups of people, The educated, the uneducated whites and the very religious African American Community that came from the church bus of strangers.

"Damn it, Ella! Only you and Mabel can be blamed for this broom that just broke a Katrina like Levee that can get people killed when it's supposed to be a damn celebration." Mr. Frank barked when he snatched the shot gun from out of my hands.

Mind you this wasn't any small affair. The request was a small private affair, but this was a spectacle. Frank called it Circus by Mabel and my design. There were over 500 people in attendance, and that wasn't counting the cooks, the servers, the cleaning crew, and photographers.

My son Rick was happy. The happiest I have seen him in a long time. He was sitting at the table designated for the bride and groom who were now Husband and Wife. He wasn't in the area where the crowd was getting larger by the second with Meryl in the center. The eye of the storm.

The open bar was only up and running less than an hour, and Mabel had her eye on the church stranger Bob who was excited by this development. She kept her eagle eye on everyone, but she made her presence known to him that he was representing the Delta and to leave his demons where ever they may be and to not seek relief today at this bar because the booze is free.

I couldn't blame it on the alcohol consumption for most of them. Plenty of people were still enjoying their meal that was served with a choice of sides. It really wasn't the booze that made people think certain ways. Opinions, mindsets, were best kept to oneself in general. Common sense-but I guess it could cause one to relax in mix company. Only if it was anyone else revving things up.

"What kind of fuckery is going on?" Mabel asked me when I was ordering the photographer to get more pictures of the Cake and the other Photographer to get pictures of the Bride at the table. Mabel found me.

"I am about to have a nervous breakdown," I admitted. This was a burdensome task when all I wanted to do was enjoy the wedding that should have had less than 40 people tops.

"This has made me sweat out my relaxer trying to watch everybody. Tell me what's going on with the man on the soap box before I knock him the hell off of it." Mabel demanded. She was ready to attack.

"Soapbox?" I wasn't aware that we had a soapbox and why would it be used at the wedding unless I was missing the toasting which was in another 10 minutes.

"He's talking about the Confederate and mixing bible quotes. I am about to make a scene, but if he's your people claim him now, but if he ain't no harm no foul, I tell you."

Frank overheard, and he was livid, "No one other than those Dixon's, Damnit!" He stormed in that direction.

I like to think of myself as someone who's easy going and a free spirit. Rarely do I ever let negative intentions impact me or influence me to react. I followed quickly behind my husband who came to a complete halt within hearing distance. I almost ran into the back of him he stopped so suddenly.

Well, my sister Pattybelle and her 3 sons, all but Daryl, of course, was having a debate about the civil war with some of my son's more educated close friends and business associates that it began to become overheard by Mabel's bus of church strangers.

The right to fly the Confederate flag...

Then Meryl who's not the smartest but the most ignorant began to expound on the subject as if he had the right audience, people in agreement and equal in intelligence. He was the dumbest, well Pattibelle, and her three sons were about the dumbest and few from Mabel's church bus of strangers. He was quoting the Constitution General Lee and General Grant along with the Bible. The Bible got the church bus of stranger's in palpitations ready with a rebuttal, Chapter, and Verse.

My Frank was red faced. He was angry and embarrassed for the both of us. Meryl really thought he was holding his own and then he used the N word. I can't even say the word. It won't come out of my mouth, but it fell off his tongue as if he was saying a friendly hello or his own mother's name I tell you. He went as far as discussing breeding and I just lost it.

My husband grabbed my arm and led me into the house where he gave me a good chewing out. He said he couldn't wait and wanted to give me forewarning he was going to shoot Meryl right off that Goddamn chair, but it would be best to call the police when dealing with a Dixon. He was going to call the cops to have my sister Pattibelle, and her sons escorted off the property.

The only way to get my sister Pattibelle and her kids to straighten up for ten minutes was to call the law or the sound of a shot gun.

Well, I had my shotgun loaded and ready when I stepped out the very same moment Mabel shoved Meryl right off the chair he was standing on to no longer be above the crowd with his bullshit. I aimed.

Three bullets into the air. I was _good_ and _mad_. That was the first bullet. The second bullet was for my future grand kids who could never be inferior to my family of rednecks because it was just _not_ possible and the third shot was to reiterate the facts of the first two bullets because I was so doggone mad! The third bullet wasn't to have Daryl come running out of the house with the preacher's wife right behind him. It wasn't but he did and well, that was a can of worms no one knew anything about other than Mabel.

Sirens soon were heard and the nonsense of the variations of who's life mattered more was daunting.

Mabel's Church bus of strangers wanted me to continue to hold the shotgun until the police arrived to see if the police would shoot me dead. White woman with a gun and all phone cameras were on me filming the whole thing. Frank snatched the shotgun and took it into the house and locked it away.

The whole new Grimes Family quietly left their own party before the police arrived. My son's only concern was that his new family was safe. We didn't get to toast. We didn't have very much from the newlyweds other than their first dance when they had re-entered the area for the reception and a few words that they shared before we all began to eat.

I fell into a great depression after the wedding when things settled.

My son was very angry with _Mabel_ and _me_ for a long time. We had a difficult time to get him to talk to us, and I had to enlist the help of my reluctant husband Frank who was in complete agreement with Rick.

My husband Frank said he wouldn't talk to us either and that we better hope that we aren't disowned for the rest of our lives. The thought had me in tears and worried. Mabel, on the other hand, waited in faith that things would smooth over. She wasn't worried because God always had a better arrangement waiting for her. She had faith.

Debris from the wedding consisted of our three extended stays. My frank uses the words debris. I don't. Even though I just gave reference to such. Three people were officially stranded after all the chaos. I had my nephew Daryl and the Preachers wife. Pastor Gabrielle gave his wife a choice that evening. She decided to stay behind under the guise she needed time to find herself. He honored her wishes. The meek pastor left his wife with us as he drove off on the school bus. My husband took one look at me and left the room shaking his head.

Mabel stayed with us for longer than we anticipated. We would sit together almost every night on the porch rocker and talk. Rick wouldn't allow Mabel back in their home, and Michonne stood firm with her husband in that decision. Mabel had no problem with it because a wife should listen to her husband and something about the bible that says something about cleave.

I still find Mabel fascinating and sometimes I can follow along but what she said made no sense but after I thought about it...

"We made a mess of things. _You_ and _me_ , Ella. Richard is Michonne's family now, and she got a good man and he ain't talking to you either. Fair is fair. He ain't talking to you and he ain't talking to me. He is responsible for Michonne and her children. Richard is showing her this is what I am willing to do. I don't allow my family to dictate my life with you is what he is saying, and he is trying to break her out of the habit with me always dictating. Richard is telling Michonne, I am the one that will provide for you and your children and any future kids we will have together. No one that is on the outside influences that. He is cleaving to his wife. He doesn't give a damn about you and the tears you shed or how depressed you are because you brought it on yourself. That is what _your_ husband is for, Frank or those waste of time doctors you rich people like to give all your money to, to just listen. _Like_ I brought all this on myself and have to stay here with you at this farmhouse until a better arrangement comes along. Michonne is cleaving to her husband by his example. Richard takes care of business she will listen. Michonne takes care of business and Richard will listen. She already knows what it is like to be with a No Count. Good practice. She got a good man. If Michonne knows what's good for her she better Cleave."

* * *

A/N:

Michonne has never had a voice in this and I am debating whether to close it out with her or not. That is why there is a delay. It's a toss up to close it with Rick but I am leaning with Michonne to end it with a Bang. Thanks to everyone who have found enjoyment in this story and have been able to apply nuggets here and there. Thank you!


	50. Michonne Part 1

Personally, I wouldn't say Mike was the worst of times. I would have to say it was Andre constantly having to undergo what no little man should have to endure when it came to having Cancer and Surgeries. Mike and I could not afford a second child, yet and still, I would not trade Andre knowing what I know, for what I didn't know.

The struggle and always being reminded that he was failing wasn't easy on Mike and any extra dime he could get his hands on he used. He used drugs. When he did come home, I had already missed too much time from my job or school waiting for him to take over watching our babies that I was fired and had to drop out. I couldn't count on him to pick the kids up on time whether I had them or a friendly neighbor who seemed to understand. I had to call my Granny who practically raised me, to come and help. She wasn't too keen on leaving the Delta, but she was more Keen on seeing me become somebody. Granny had Noah with her.

Enough about that...ugh. The car accident, our eviction, Granny bogarting us in a stranger's home. That same stranger had just lost his wife that killed my husband and injured me. When I gained consciousness, I awoke to Granny fussing at the hospital worker asking for her to sign papers and another man who remained calm based on his tone was telling her to sign. Granny did and began ranting, "Make sure we cremate him so he can feel the fires of hell. Burn baby, Burn.."

The calm voice noticed my waking and quickly went to get the nurses with my Granny behind him going on and on and on...It was the first time I caught sight of him.

I was embarrassed. Grateful to the man that introduced himself as Rick Grimes sitting by my baby's bedside. He asked me if I mind and if I did, he would stop coming by checking on Andre. I didn't mind. Some of the conversations he had with Andre I overheard from the doorway most times. The awkward introduction and his explanation of why he was in our lives. He talked to Andre as if Andre was answering him back. It warmed my heart and caused butterflies. I was secretly ashamed of myself.

When we got the results that the kidney transplant was a success we hugged. It was then that I felt safe and a comfort that startled me. This unsettling feeling had its own undertone that languished beneath the empty places in my heart, a sense of Protection provided by this man. A man that would do anything within his means to make sure his child was safe. I know Andre's wasn't Rick's but I had the distinct impression that if Andre were he would fight for him, guard him by any means necessary, give his life.

In his embrace, I felt the fleeting sense of security again, and I couldn't make out if it was real or imagine because of my extreme gratitude. My baby was going to live to see another birthday or better yet, go to school!

Rick smelled really good and felt nice. I was instantly self-conscious, realizing I hadn't showered in what may have been days because I stayed at the hospital. The last time I showered was when I woke up in his home in a room where I thought I had officially died and gone to heaven.

The room, the adjoining bathroom that I didn't have to share inside of Rick's home, I had to pinch myself. A separate shower from the tub? OH, MY GOD! I guiltily splurged in showering and then taking a soak before leaving the room to find the whole house from what I was able to see to get to the kitchen was huge, very beautiful and richly decorated. Everything appeared to have significant weight and superior quality at first glance, and second.

I found my Granny in the kitchen having words with the cook about how was he washing vegetables if he didn't know how to clean chicken. He had quit.

Granny handed me cash to go put in the bank. It was a large sum of money. I hated to have cash on me, but I was going to listen. The hospital gave her the difference, and she deposited what they gave her. Granny turned around and quickly withdrew and gave it to me. Granny doesn't trust banks. She trusts me to trust the bank.

Granny was whispering like we were conspiring.

"I calculated that is enough for you to finish up with the schooling since you don't have that stressful anchor around your neck. He's ashes now. You can now finish the school, study for the exam Pass and be somebody. Mr. Rick will drive you to the hospital to pick up Andre."

"Granny if anything we should use this extra money to get a place and get out of here or at least some of it." I tried to reason.

"The hell if we are getting out of here. We are legal squatters, and the moment I can get this cook up, and out of here we are smooth sailing."

"Granny-"

"Don't Granny me. You called me to help. I am helping. I am making a way to buy you some time to get to take the exam. Now go with Richard to go get your baby Andre and bring him here so he can rest up and heal in a fine place like this. I have already put the bug in Richard's ear about school coming up and how Noah and Abigail haven't been able to go because of a lot of things..."

"Oh my God Granny. I am so embarrassed. We can't stay in this man's house like we are invited house guest."

"He hasn't uninvited us. Just follow my lead. We ain't bad people. So far Richard hasn't had any family showing up at the door wondering who the hell we are and why we are here. He seems to run his own ship and make no never mind about what other people think about it. I watched him talk to your kids and your nephew. He's taken to Noah some, and well Abigail has slowly begun to worry him, but he hasn't told her to shoo. Richard listens to whatever she is going on about when he sits down long enough. And I don't think Richard is a pervert, but I will have more to report the more I watch him. He is some type of big time business man. He's always in some part of the house on the phone or in his fancy office over there off from the kitchen that has three computers and a laptop on a big fine mahogany desk."

"You are all over his house?"

"Well, I have to be. I am a better cleaning lady."

I paid the college that I owed money to in order to obtain all the credits I needed, and once that was cleared up, I had a receipt that a seat to take the Bar Exam was official. I studied. I tried to avoid the man name Rick in who's home we squatted. I crammed my brain every day. When I wasn't studying, I spent time with my kids around the kitchen table for homework and dinner time. Rick slowly started appearing during these times, the kids were the best buffer between us. There was this energy that was building between us. I was embarrassed all of the time wondering what was on his mind. What was he thinking and how soon did he really want us out of his house. I was afraid to have the conversation with him because I didn't want that to preoccupy my mind. It did, but I found a way to push it out with legal jargon and memorized case law.

This wasn't our first time at the table together with Abigail and Noah. My daughter always lit up when Rick would take an interest or initiate a conversation with anyone in the room. Rick quickly reviewed Abigail's homework before handing it back to her.

"Story problems?"

"Ratios," Abigail answered.

"Do you need any help, Abby?" Rick offered.

"No. I understand it, Mr. Rick."

"Is there anything you don't understand?"

"I have a list for you tonight."

"What are we talking about here?" I questioned Abigail and Rick.

"What I have been telling you." Granny chimed in pretending to read a cookbook over at the large kitchen island. "Pestering Richard."

"Is that so?" I narrowed in on my daughter.

Noah glanced at Abigail and went back to his book. He too pretended to read.

Abigail was confused on what her honest response should be and erred on shrugging her shoulders.

"Mr. Rick is a busy man. We need to stay out of his way, Abigail." I admonished glancing from my daughter to the man who was visibly confused.

Clearing his throat, "I am a busy man, but I have scheduled time in the evening to speak to not only Abby but to Noah and Andre. This knee praying thing is a fascinating endeavor I am learning from the children."

"You don't have to-" I began.

"Every knee shall bow, Michonne. Let the man kneel, I say. Bible says so too." Granny's face was still buried in the book.

" _Abby_ seems to think I have answers. Sometimes I do, but most times she talks long enough she has the answers for the both of us. We practice solutions." Rick looked from Abigail and then at me. I listened to Rick attempt to explain his evening conversations with my daughter who had the propensity of manipulating like Granny.

" _Abby_?" I questioned the name that wasn't my daughters but was referring to her. Abigail.

"Mr. Rick has lots of problems, Momma. But I told him that my real Daddy would never sit down for two seconds much less help us with homework, and I had no idea what my real Daddy's problem was to help him."

Real Daddy? What in the hell was Abigail telling Rick? Who was her play Daddy I wondered and then it instantly occurred to me.

"Oh my God, Abigail-"

Abigail hurried and continued her explanation, "Right now we are trying to solve why you make Mr. Rick very nervous."

"What!?" My eyes were wide with surprise as I tried to gather if there was any truth to this revelation. I immediately gazed across the table over at Rick who was completely red, and Noah was in pure amusement, but he had plenty of practice in switching gears for all of us.

"Mr. Rick, I took your advice in reading chapters in advance. I like the idea of the pursuit of knowledge that comes from a desire to know more not because some one says one chapter at a time."

"Good." Rick found his voice.

"I am also trying out for the theatre group like you suggested." Noah offered.

"Good." Rick managed another response relieved the topic had changed, but he was genuinely interested in Noah and it was refreshing to see their interaction. Granny appreciated it the most.

"I will have to stay later after school and-"

"Just let me know, and if I can't pick you up, I will have the driver waiting outside of the school for you."

"Cool."

"Cool?" Granny and I both questioned this new word that fell from Noah's mouth, simultaneously.

...

In a very short time, I began to develop a god awful crush. It was very inappropriate. Everything Rick would suggest was a yes but, when he asked permission to enroll the kids in Pinnacle Academy, it was a hesitant yes. I wondered how long did he really anticipate us staying. Did he understand what it implied to me, to my kids and Noah?

His voice. The way he said my name gave me a warm feeling inside that kept tangling and knotting. My responses were confusing, but the results were generally yes. I trusted him with them. There was a time he just wanted to make sure the kids really had permission to go with him for ice-cream or just shopping in general. Any thing he deemed questionable he would clarify with me first. He avoided Granny when at all possible.

The way he would just stare at me and forget why he was at my bedroom door and the one time I forgot that I wasn't dressed as modestly as possible. I had just clasped the necklace he had given me around my neck, admiring it in the mirror when I heard the knock at my bedroom door. My heart had my brain hostage when I answered the door to find him standing there taking me in with his eyes, meticulous.

"You wear that to bed?" He finally asked.

Rick still remembers and refers to this as the time I was offering him a booty call. He says he was referring to the necklace that he had given me not the clothes I was wearing. Mmmhhmm.

"What?"

"I-"

"Oh my God, robe. Where's my robe? Where oh where?" I searched frantically with the bedroom door open, and Rick watched me scantily dressed in all of my boy short and tank glory.

"I can come back, or we can talk about it in the morning-"

"Talk."

I grabbed an oversized t-shirt and pulled it over my head as quickly as possible, keeping my eyes on the handsome man dressed still in dress slacks and his crisp white shirt cuffs undone.

"I don't think I can."

"Granny would kill me for answering the door in such a way." I offered where my mind was at the moment.

"Why did you?"

"I've been completely distracted, and my mind is mush right about now, and I know your knock versus the kids knock and-"

I revealed myself, and I watched the startled look on his face and endured his pregnant pause.

"You wanted me to see you like that?" He asked pointedly.

"Did I walk into something?" I questioned hesitantly realizing that what I wanted may not be exactly what he wanted.

"Depends if you consider something is here?" He motioned his hand between him and me. The distance we stood from each other reinforced its meaning.

There it was again, heavy and thick. I couldn't look away, and neither did he. I was shaking. It suddenly felt hot in places that would heat up quickly if he took one step inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yes. I wear that, without this to bed." I implied without the t-shirt, not giving thought to the necklace. "You?" I whispered. I wanted to know what he was like on the other side of his bedroom door at night, lying in his bed.

"Generally speaking pajama bottoms but if it is going to involve you, most likely nothing at all." His words caused by ovaries to jump and release unfertilized eggs. It was heating up, he was flushed, and my eyes were on the tongue that swept across his lower lip when a pail of cold water was thrown up in the air to douse us both.

"What is most likely nothing at all?" Granny walked up and peered inside standing next to the man that was giving me a verbal cue that he was interested if I was interested.

We both couldn't come up with a satisfactory response to Granny and that caused her to continue to assume. She was correct in her assumptions.

"Can't move forward Richard if you don't have stuff boxed up and put away in the attic and some taken to the Goodwill. You did that a couple of days ago. Before you did that, I only worried about you around my young grand kids, but you have proven to be no threat there. Resting my mind is good. This is still at your pace I know, Richard but Michonne only had ashes to flush and a heart that seems to have healed some time ago based on how I see things. Now I will say, Michonne knows better than to stand before any man that ain't her husband the way she standing right now dressed how she is in front of you. Now move a long. Nothing to see here, Richard."

Granny tried to shoo an unmoving man.

"Granny Mabel, I have no idea what you are saying when it is more than two sentences at a time but I have a feeling you are considering me some type of way, but I don't meet those low expectations. I have real concerns about you, Granny Mabel. And for me to give you this constant reminder that this is my house and-"

"Well, what do you want Michonne for at this hour that can't wait until she is dressed properly and it is daylight?"

"Rick was going to ask me something about the kids." I glanced from Granny to Rick.

"Yes-Michonne is it okay that I take the boys for another haircut? Andre and Noah have both asked for me to take them to the Barber, again. I don't quite remember ever going as often as they are suggesting. How often is normal, Michonne?"

* * *

A/N:

I really thought I could do this from Michonne's perspective in few words as possible. I failed. Part 1 and then Part 2.


	51. Michonne Part 2

Hand holding, our first kiss during the work party, to the horseback ride on the most beautiful brown horse I ever came up close and personal with in my entire life. Rick was handsome riding on top.

I knew by this point I was crazy, head over heels in love with him to be on a farm with animals near me. I got on a horse. I allowed him to convince me to get on a horse.

I had to spread my legs wide, and I clung to Rick for dear life. After a while, I began to rest my face against his broad back and snuggled closer to him. The solace the woods produced. The vibrant colors I found there with him. The liquid soothing sounds of the trickling of water from the creek bed. Bird calls and random animal sounds mixed with buzz, hums of insects. The lone cabin that only a magazine could capture a glimpse of its perfect backdrop and purposeful details in a photo.

Once inside we both knew there wasn't going to be any turning back. I wanted Rick to have me, but I was still surprised by how much he wanted me to have him. The talk of a wedding had its own effect causing the most incredibly intense sex of my life. I chocked it up to a very long dry spell for the both of us.

I didn't expect him to propose presenting a ring of that magnitude. The man on bended knee with that ring. And when he asked as usual, Yes. Yes. Yes!

My Abigail began crying her eyes out. Rick had to carry her outside to the porch to get her to calm down. Rick didn't like how Granny was scolding Abigail for jumping in the middle of the proposal, and I knew that was another of his reasons for carrying my baby girl out of the dining room. He was protecting Joy in all forms. I couldn't stop crying. Ms. Ella hugged me to her, welcoming me to the family.

People were fired the next day. This was something Rick wanted to do, and I stood by his decision when he asked me my thoughts. I trust he knew what was best and based on how things were handled without his expressed permission I didn't expect anything less.

It felt empowering to walk around a building with the owner wearing an engagement ring that I couldn't hardly tear my eyes from because it was beautiful. Everything was surreal. I was in love, and I could actually feel he felt the same way. Rick was in love with me too.

We were back in the Cabin, losing track of time but eager to spend the rest of our lives discovering each other in our most vulnerable state, shared ecstasy. Hands, kisses, our bodies, whispers of love for each other. We did a lot of sneaking under his roof, and mostly he was the one caught red handed trying to find a way to my room across from his. He got caught because he couldn't wait and he wasn't good at stealth mode.

"What took you so long Michonne? I had already said prayer and Granny is talking on the phone. You were supposed to be in my bed."

"I was in your bed, Rick. I waited and waited. How long are your prayers?" I came out from his bathroom where I kept a spare toothbrush.

"Condensed version is accepted by Noah and Andre. Abby won't allow it."

"She has you wrapped around her finger."

"Her mother does too."

"I do?"

"You know you do."

We stood in the middle of his room tongue kissing. He began making those sounds that came from deep inside his chest, and it would reverberate down my throat making me tingle all over. It was sexy. I knew he was revved and ready for whatever the night would allow.

"I prayed to the God in the sky that I never get enough of this, you, us together like the way we are."

"What are you going to do if your prayers are answered?" I cupped him gently between his leg.

"I think he has if you are about to..."

"Yes." I fell to my knees.

Rick loves snuggling and cuddling after sex. I love how he needs to stay connected while he sleeps. His hand loves to stay on my ass or my hip. I have to leave. I can't be seen coming out of his room in the morning. I can't have the kids coming to my room to find me missing.

"Why do we do this? Stay. You aren't missing if you are in my room in my bed with me. Kids need to get used to it. Granny too."

"Rick." I admonished the idea.

"I mean it, Michonne. I am going to have to buy your Granny her own house."

"Really? After we are married, you may not think it is necessary because-."

"No. It's necessary. Is that a problem?"

I thought about what he was saying and what he was trying to relay to me. I loved him, and it wasn't a problem.

"No problem, Rick."

"I need you with me in this. If you aren't-"

"I am. I'm with you. Do you want me to tell her?"

"No. We will surprise her."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. Surprise." There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

I never thought the wedding fiasco would escalate our house hunting for Granny.

I chose the dress that Rick liked the best. The idea of wearing something that he gave thought and consideration for me meant something to me plus it actually looked beautiful on the hanger and on my body. It was enough for me.

I really didn't want to look for another dress. I wasn't feeling well, and I couldn't seem to get enough water. I began to notice a slight weight gain and was relieved that I declined to have the dress altered a bit. I needed all the extra room I could get. My thirst and my nerves were two battles I tried to keep under control. I really wanted my mouth under a faucet and my tear ducts to stop leaking, but I could only explain the latter even then, not entirely.

I was pregnant. I needed to get down the aisle and say I do so I could go to the doctor. Confirm my suspicion. It would help if I could go to the physician with insurance. I quickly found out that Rick was self-insured. I signed us up for medical through his company. It's been a long time since I held an insurance card.

Abigail held my hand when we both made our way down to the backyard with the wedding planner explaining last minute changes. I wasn't aware there was more to simple. Andre was waiting on the back porch smiling. He was happy to see the look on my face. The crowd. Faces I didn't recognize. This wasn't what I had envisioned when my eyes adjusted and followed the middle of the aisle that separated the groom from the bride side until I found my future husband standing tall. We locked eyes right then, and I couldn't help smile as everyone began to become invisible.

I had bridesmaid? A girl that I hadn't seen since high school was quick to embrace me when I recognized her. Bridesmaid? We fought over Mike in 11th grade. What the hell?

We said our I dos, and we kissed, but to our surprise, this was not the end. A broom was incorporated, and I had no idea nor any details regarding this historical concept that was included in our ceremony. I did not ask for this and would not have asked for this based on Rick being the whitest man I know. It was offensive to me, and I was confused on the context. A small, unassuming African American man handed the broom to Rick and instructed him to use a sweeping motion to sweep away any negative and Rick made sure he found Granny and swept in her direction.

I had no idea what to do with the broom when Rick was told to give it to me. I was instructed to place it down in front of our path, and we were to leap in good faith. There was more to this instructional broom jumping sermon, but my mind was completely on the man that was having a battle in his brain. It was the only reason that I placed his face in my hands. It was the only reason that I kissed his lips. I wanted to reassure him that I was with him. Whatever his decision, jump or not jump. I was going to walk away with him as Mrs. Grimes regardless that day. I took his hand waiting for him to walk away from anything that made him uncomfortable but we jumped. We leaped in faith. We kissed the hell out of each other.

The crowd of people began to materialize again with their cheers, and it rained flower white flower petals and confetti as we hurried down the aisle towards the house.

Rick and I were glued to each other. We had our first dance. We were interrupted during our second dance because the meal was ready for serving and we had to speak to the crowd. I had a few words and Rick had one.

"Eat."

Our table was elaborate, and it consisted of the wedding party. Rick didn't follow the rules for the seating and made sure the kids were with us. That was around about the time we heard the first gun shot. Well, I thought it was the start of fireworks, but Rick quickly froze. By the time the second and third sounded in the air Rick had me by the hand and each of the kid's instep to the Bentley. We were leaving.

"What about Granny? Are we just going to leave Granny behind?" I asked.

"Right on the farm with the animals." Rick snapped as he put the Bentley in reverse and drove off leaving a cloud of smoke from the rocky gravel.

We were all silent. Ten minutes. Abigail held all her thoughts in along with Noah and Andre. I kept my thoughts to myself. This wasn't the wedding or ending I anticipated. I was looking forward to the Cabin. The reunion we were going to have in the cabin was going to be spectacular, but we were parked in front of an old Convenience store, called Herschel's.

"Come on Michonne. Get on out kids."

"What are we doing, Rick?" I watched the man take off his wedding band, and he grabbed my hand and took off my wedding set. My eyes filled instantly with tears.

"We are going inside this store to get married."

"What?"

"Aren't you already married to my Aunt, Uncle Rick?" Noah asked despite himself.

"Shhh, I think my Daddy likes the getting married part, so he kisses on Momma some more." Abigail shoved Noah.

"WE are going to get married the plain and simple way. I must know how that feels after everything that had just happened. Herschel has a license to marry. He married my Mother and Father years ago. No better person to do it now than him. He still has a sign on the door."

"20.00 dollars. Think of all the money you could have saved if you would have done this in the first place, Dad?" Andre asked. Rick paused for a second, and so did I. Dad...

"Nothing fazes Dollar Signs. Remember?" Rick eyed Andre, and he watched the smile that grew larger than life. Andre's superhero has morphed into a Dad.

"Yes. I do. I do take this man to be mine in all ways a husband would expect from a wife. I do plan to make this man a very happy and content husband because I found a safe place for me and my children, in his home, in his hands and in his heart. I love you. I can't imagine anything but this. I do."

"I do. Yes. I do take this woman to be mine in all ways a wife would expect from a husband. I do plan to make this woman a happy and content wife because her and her kids count on this heart to take care of that heart. Everything that is mine is yours Michonne. I imagine all of this and more. I do."

We were married in between the candy Aisle and the Chips right by the register. Rick stroked a check and Herschel gave it back to me with a note. He gave it to me when Rick was distracted by where we were going to take our wedding party to eat. It was decided. Golden Corral.

I still have the check. Not the check that my Granny used to save Andre's life but the other check. The Check. Herschel had placed a note to indicate that the check I carried was indeed Priceless. No value can be put on real love, and he would freely officiate when he witnessed the beauty of blind love. _Last of the good ones._

 _..._

A/N: I am failing at this. There is a part 3. Chapters are too long..OMG!


	52. Michonne Part 3

Time has past. A significant amount of time and still it seems like it was just yesterday. I had to have literally gone from the worst of times to the greatest. Kind of like what my Baby Andre would say back then, Yay! YAY!

First child, Rick had pregnancy books and hundreds of questions. He was at every check up and signed me up for Lamaze classes. I had to juggle my law office and the clients that were growing steadily to balance home life with the kids I had and the child growing within. When I thought I was failing Rick was always there with endless encouragement, picking up where I was spread thin. He found that he needed his family, Ms. Ella and his Dad Frank, including Granny.

The extended family that was willing to help and wanted to help was a blessing. We had a wealth of love for our kids.

Forgiveness was asked for by Ms. Ella and my Granny. Apologies were many for how our wedding turned out and the things that came from it was eventually water under the bridge. Ms. Ella was out of control when she had official confirmation that her son, Rick had produced a male heir. The Elder Grimes family loved all the kids but the idea that their son actually produced children before they died and left the earth was a relief.

Rick refuses to watch any videos of our wedding, but he did approve of three photos from that event. One with us standing at the Altar. The second with us during our first dance and the third one with us all seated at the table together before the gunshot.

He was fascinated with the ultrasound pictures. Rick would stare in awe at the gradual progression of what he could not make out to what could not be denied, a human life that he helped to create. He called our baby Waldo. If I would tell Rick, the baby kicked he would get excited to touch my stomach and command for Waldo to do it again. Or if I said the baby is hungry, Rick would speak to my belly asking Waldo if he really wanted another Kit Kat or was it his mother?

Second child, Rick was a professional. He carried our Daughter Judith everywhere. She learned to walk late because of his obsessive doting. I loved there was no competition from Abigail. She secretly liked the spotlight off of _her_ so she could tiptoe and I would always catch her and report to Rick my findings when it became too much to keep from him.

Third pregnancy, Rick was graying. This level of ultrasound had him completely stumped. He thought he was a genius at finding Waldo and I didn't tell him how many Waldo's he needed to look for in the picture, but he swore he saw more than three. Devil is a liar.

I couldn't speak to him if that were the case. It was already told to me it was too early to say, but it appeared that I was having twins, But Rick insisted he could make out at least three maybe four. Four!?

Rick has gone insane since he has gone grayer. The hell if I am having four babies at once. I made another appointment with a different doctor. I was going to shop for an ultrasound that had my husband seeing the right numbers. After the fifth doctor, I gave up and cried. Rick cried too. We were having too many babies. Too many and I was thirsty.

It seemed the more successful I became with practicing law, the more I stayed knocked up. Rick didn't see the correlation, but he said I was sexy as hell when I had a new client on retainer. When ever I announced to Rick the great news, he knew it was going to be a perfect night of sweaty sex. He says how I say retainer gives him a hard on. He's just always horny.

Andre was out of the hospital again, and we had received official word that his cancer was back in remission. He was back in school. He was so ravaged by medication and the chemo that his brain wasn't at its peak anymore. He was average in school in all his subjects. He wasn't the smartest in his class anymore because time caught up with all of us and he was okay with that too. He was glad to be alive to keep his younger siblings amused.

Abigail was dating, and Rick wasn't happy about it. He spent more money to have security systems to monitor who was trying to creep into our home or out. She was Seventeen. Still living at home just starting her second year in college and she still called him _Daddy_. My husband didn't care if she was 21. No dating until marriage. No one spoke on the flaw in his logic, or it would produce a rant. The thought of losing his first daughter ever was incomprehensible, and Abigail began to have conversations with him at night about finding solutions to his problem. I would always get tickled when I would hear her compare him to Granny.

Noah had already graduated college and was traveling different countries on a whim. He found his passion as a software developer, and he didn't have to report to work as often as the rest of society. He could work anywhere in the world, and that was what he did. Reporting his whereabouts at random. Uncle Rick was proud of him, but he didn't like the Random reporting. I think the nightly routine has been a hard habit for Rick to break with Noah and he began to start the routine with our kids as soon as they were born and eventually able to kneel.

Every night. Prayer. The youngest child of ours had no clue but mimicked what she watched the older kids would do during this time with their Dad. Our son Carlton (Waldo) has a superficial understanding of God and the need to speak things into existence or release it into the atmosphere with the help of his father. Once they were done then, Rick would get on his knees and begin his whole list of grievances topping it off with all the blessings that outweighed everything, and it would be the mention of me. His wife.

"I don't think I can handle any more children after this and you say multiples? You should had told Michonne in the beginning it wasn't twins. Why was it _I_ to break the news to her? This nightly routine, I don't think my knees can handle, and the ache tells me they can't, but I want to Thank you, God,, that lives in the sky smiling down on me. I bet Granny Mabel put you up to this. She says you most likely listen to her prayers and her curses. Well, I thank you for my healthy children, having a special room for Andre's remission. I most of all thank you for bringing such a wonderful, strong, beautiful, woman into my life. I wouldn't be complete without her. She is my everything. Still, always."

From the hallways, I listen and every time I find myself saying, "I love you always, Still. Always."

* * *

A/N:

I hope all that have read this story and waited and waited and waited are still finding enjoyment in this tale of many. I can put this puppy to bed in complete status. I will look over it again in the morning to make any corrections or adjustment. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
